Call Me Speeding Comet
by Vomas56
Summary: I used to be a human. That is, until, for reasons unknown, I was transported here. Join in on a adventure, with many songs as I lead a life of adventure, love, and music, all ranging from rockn'roll to anything else. But, when evil rises once more on this peaceful place, I, Speeding Comet, must save my new friends, the world, and the mare I care for most...
1. Chapter 1: Enter Speeding Comet

**Notice: I don't own any of MLP: FiM. All ownership goes to Laura Faust and Hasbro. I own only the storyline that's made up here and my Speeding Comet character. **

**P.S.: For reasons, that I'd rather not go into detail to, I'd rather keep my real name throughout this story private. So, please don't PM me on the subject.**

**BTW for those who don't know dialogue:**

This is me narrating.

"This is me talking."

_This is me thinking/singing._

**This is me, trying to address a point.**

**Now then, let's get on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: Enter Speeding Comet**

Ever get the feeling you're always being watched? Well, perhaps that's the same thing with me, as I usually feel like someone's out to get me. My parents tried to calm me down. Social workers told me, not to worry as I went to see doctors and a few therapists. Nothing kept me from ever feeling like I wasn't being watched. I don't know why, but don't blame me when I say I'm paranoid. At least, I _was._ All before I entered _their _world. The world of Equestria.

Now, I know people are going to say I'm nuts, and that I'm loony. Normally, they'd be right. And don't ask me how, but I got there by whatever crazy means of _magic__**, **_as I believe this is the proper term for it, as I'm still here in this mysterious, yet colorful land.

Since scientists and other logic-thinkers couldn't really prove magic existed until now, they had dismissed it as crazy talk. Well, guess now I'm now the first to enter a new dimension, by mysterious means, it must mean either magic is real, or there's something more to me arriving here. So let me explain how this all started.

A few months ago, I was your ordinary teen. With the exception of being paranoid, I was fine. Until, I recently found out about the show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. You see, while I was browsing YouTube one night, I accidentally clicked a video of the cartoon. I watched it, and about twenty minutes later, giver take a couple, I dismissed it as trash and went off to bed.

I fell asleep at about 10:30 p.m. like a normal teen. I didn't feel anything weird going on after getting a strange feeling from watching the video, but I dismissed it. Normally, I'd wear pajamas when I went to sleep, but instead I slept with my causal outfit on. It consisted of a black t-shirt, jeans, and my red and white sneakers, which pretty much were wrecked by now. I only did this because I worked really hard at an office my dad owned, so I was pretty well beat and needed a night off. So, then I drifted off to my dream world, for a good night rest.

* * *

When I awoke, the sun shone brightly in my face. Which to no surprise for me, only seemed to agitate me. My vision was blurry, so I had no idea I was outside. Annoyed by the light, I tried to roll onto my stomach to get the light off my face. Sadly, that only succeeded in giving me a minor sunburn on my back. At this point, I'd thought one of my parents was waking me up to do something and they recently let up the blinds in my room.

"_Gimme five more minutes, Mom." _I thought to myself.

After realizing five minutes had gone by, and no mother had shaken me around to get me awake, like she'd normally do, I opened my eyes. I tried to sit up straight, but I felt heavy for some reason. Also, I observed the world looked more like a cartoon than normal.

"_What the-!?" _I thought to myself again. I tried to at least move my fingers, to know if I was still alive. When nothing happened and I didn't feel my fingers move, I brought up what would've been my hands, only to see they'd become…HOOVES!

At this point, I surprised myself, so I snapped up and looked at myself. Or at least tried to, because I had no mirror on me when it happened. Luckily, a little puddle of water happened to be nearby. Once I got used to walking on four legs, instead of two, I went to the puddle. I looked and saw some new changes about me.

I was a stallion, with a bright red coat on me. Which kind of reminded me of a Pony Music Video I saw on YouTube. The pony singing in the first few minutes of the video had a coat of bright red, kind of like mine. The only things different about him were that he wore WAY too big sunglasses, and his mane was brown. And he also happened to be a unicorn. The music video, however, I couldn't recall when.

I, however, was nothing like him, except for coat color.

My once brown hair had turned into a mane, with a kind of neon or really bright green as the primary color, with some darker streaks of green within as a secondary color, and the color scheme went the same for my tail.

My eyes were also no longer mud-brown, but now just a deep jade-green. I also had wings, signaling I was a Pegasus, and I had what appeared to me as a sweet tattoo of Haley's Comet on my butt.

When I thought about it, it made me look like an alien, or some type of mutant.

So, reality soon hit me really hard, telling me the only obvious conclusion: I was stuck in a little kid cartoon. Namely, My Little Pony.

I panicked.

What could I do!? Where would I hide!?

Just then I came to two more important realizations: one, I'd never fit in this world. And two, my family would be worried sick about me. I'm a human, who's disguised as a pony. The characters are ponies! I'd just blow my cover!

Secondly, my parents would also worry about me, wondering where their eldest son had run off to. How would I explain where I went to them, _if_ I ever got back? Or moreover, how would they explain it to the cops?

I pictured the conversation in my head as my mom bawling her eyes out, and dad getting either really angry, or worried. They'd then tell the cops they had nothing to do with my disappearance, and well, I'd miss them, despite them annoying me constantly.

Even so, if they figured out I was in a cartoon, then told the cops, I doubt police would believe the story.

"Great, just great," I muttered. "Crazy world, crazy appearance, and still same old human mind in a new body! What's next!?" Wow, man did my voice get a lot deeper!

At this point, I lost hope. So, I looked around at my surroundings. The trees were lined with apples, so I knew I was in an apple orchard. The sun was rising and looked about to be somewhere around seven o'clock, which wasn't too early for me.

Speaking of which, my stomach then growled. I was hungry, but I wasn't going to steal food, not without at least paying for it. So, I headed north, which seemed to be the most reasonable direction to go, anyway.

As I trotted along, northward, I felt my energy slowly zapping away from me. I felt like I couldn't go on. Right before then, however, I made it to a barn, which looked familiar to me. I looked around, but not for too long. I fell down to the ground, feeling myself slipping into blackness. Right before then, however, I swore I could hear talking, and make out a few ponies. One happened to be orange, whom looked like a mare to me. Another looked like a stallion, whose coat was colored red, kind of like mine, except a bit darker.

The orange one, as far as I could tell, had a high pitched voice, similar to a regular girl on a farm, with a Southern accent of some sort. The red one, had what you might describe as a deep voice, like mine, and by the way he stomped his hooves, sounded pretty strong to me.

Since I was laying on the ground, I could only see their front hooves, so I couldn't tell who they were. I could barely make out a few words like _Granny, room, help _and _rest._ Sounded to me like they were going to help me out, but I didn't know how. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

After what seemed to me, like about years of being in a coma, I awoke. Except, not in the same place as before. This time, I was in a bed, with yellow sheets laying on top of me. The bedpost and frame, where as far as I could tell, where painted green, along with the four walls that surrounded me.

I tried to move my head, but to no avail. My neck was seemingly in pain, for some reason. Directly in front of me, was a window, and after getting out of bed, when I walked up to it, the world was brighter to me than usual and the sun had moved up a bit higher now, to somewhere around noon.

"_For the love of God… "_ For now, I just wanted to know who exactly rescued me after I passed out.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Well, moreover _hoof_steps. For now, I was just shaking in my metaphorical boots and hoped that the pony or person, or demon or whatever, wouldn't open the door.

At this point I prayed for one thing from God: _"Save me!"_

Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob move and turn.

_Aw crap…_

Yeah, somehow things always ended up wrong for me. If I pray for something to happen to me, it usually doesn't come right away. If I don't pray, well, something does happen to me, but with a ironic twist.

And besides, since I didn't pay much attention to the episode I watched last night, I was lost about who the main characters were. I knew there were six of them, for one. Out of all them, only three really got my attention. I won't reveal them now…._yet._

_Please don't be a demon! Please don't be a demon! Please don't be a demon!_

Either way, I knew I was screwed. I knew I didn't belong in a cartoon, let alone be a part of it.

It was all over.

I closed my eyes and heard the door open…

"Finally, it'd be a darn good thing to know you're awake!"

I slowly opened my eyes. The pony in front of me was the orange one I who happened to notice me passing out earlier.

"Um, hello to you, too?" I responded slowly.

"Lemme guess, you're some type of city pony right?" the orange mare inquired.

"You could say that," I replied.

"Well, anyways, good thing I found ya! You were passed out like a log there, sugarcube."

"By the way, name's Applejack." she continued. Remembering her name, made me realize that she was one of the three ponies who really got my attention on the show I watched last night.

Now if only I could see the other two, and avoid the rest, I'd be okay.

The reason being Applejack got my attention was mainly because she was strong, friendly and honest. A type of mare you could count on when in trouble, and was also very sweet, mainly due to her kind and honest nature. I could live with those qualities.

She then asked me the dreaded question: "So, who are you, stranger?"

_Aw man! This was the question I had no answer to!_

I'd basically made a plan for if I ever met one of the Mane Six. I came up with it when I was walking through the apple orchard earlier. My story was I was a lone pony who lived nowhere, traveling the land, looking for a place to live and practice singing with lessons. Sadly, I came up with no idea for a name.

"M-my name…." I stammered.

I looked around for anything that'd help me, in my memories of being a human and around the room. Then I got an idea. Since I was usually a fast runner back in my world, people often said I was a speeding bullet. Then I remembered my tattoo. Since it was a comet, my name should be similar.

"My name is Speeding Comet," I said more confident. "But, please, just call me Comet for short, alright?"

"Pleasure ta meet ya, Comet!" Applejack said with a smile, extending her hoof to me, to which I politely shook it.

"So, whose room am I using? I really want to thank them." I asked.

"Oh, so, yer a true gentlecolt, am I right? Well, you're using Applebloom's room. She be my younger sister."

"Tell her I said thanks, okay?"

"Naw, it's alright. Friends help each other out. And you are looking like a good friend, yes sir."

"Well, who brought me in, anyway? I really want to thank them as well." I said.

"It was me and Big Macintosh who brought ya in, but Granny Smith was the one who actually allowed ya to use this room. Besides, ya only collapsed from exhaustion. Nothing serious."

"Well then, I thank you all for your hospitality." I said.

"Aw shucks, partner. It woulda been mighty rude of me to _not _help ya out." Applejack said.

"Speaking of which, could I get something to eat?" I asked. "Just an apple will do. I didn't really feel like stealing from you since I have no money on me now."

"Ya know son," Applejack started. "I've been able to tell between a liar and an honest colt. Been one of the best things I could do all my darn life. But you, you are one of the most honest colts I've ever helped in a LONG darn time. I'll let you keep a whole bucket of them for free."

"Wow, thanks AJ." I said.

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing Comet. Besides, we got more in the cellar." she said. "Now then, how about I get you that bucket of apples?"

"Ok, lead the way. Hay, that rhymed!" I said, jokingly.

AJ just chuckled at my smart remark. I guess she knows a comedian when she sees one too.

* * *

As we walked on, I didn't see anyone else, which made me assume they were all out somewhere, either working or selling apples. AJ led me down to her cellar, which was right in front of her family barn I saw. I walked down with her, noticing many barrels of cider along the way, and some buckets of apples, all fresh, being kept underground and all. Cinderblocks made up of mostly the walls, flooring, and ceiling.

It was a one-room storage, mainly divided into two halves: one side contained apples that were going to be turned into cider. The other half was mainly barrels made to hold and age the cider. Since it was so cool down there, none of the apples looked like they were rotting, so at least I knew I was getting a good snack.

As we went around shuffling around for a good bucket of apples, I noticed Applejack looking at me tensely. I could get the impression that she wanted to know more about me, and what I intended on doing during my stay in the town.

The subtle clues I picked up from her were her glancing in my direction, then changing focus when I looked back at her. She also seemed to give me a stern look, like I was some sort of messed-up science project. I felt like I was being studied under a microscope, like a tiny insect.

As we kept on looking around, Applejack asked me a few questions.

"So, where do ya'll live?" was her first question.

"Um, nowhere actually." I replied.

"Really? Why not?" Applejack questioned.

"I grew up alone, and I never knew my parents. I moved from place to place, wandering around. I also wrote songs for entertainment and in the hopes of getting a job, but I was always too defensive about my singing voice, so I didn't sing at all. I just wrote songs. Plus, I was paranoid that somepony would come along and steal them."

_Ok, let's hope she buys it, and not ruin the friendly atmosphere._

"Gosh, I feel bad for ya, Comet. I never knew. Sorry I asked." AJ turned away from me, and slowly closed her eyes in guilt, knowing it was a touchy subject.

In my defense, I had no idea of how she'd react. I assumed she'd comfort _me_, after hearing my sob story. She was just trying to be helpful, but I guess, she knows when to stop the questions.

Now, I could never turn down a sad lady, so I decided to comfort her. Especially since I could tell she'd use the "puppy eyes" technique on me.

I put a hoof around her neck, and turned her to me, to give her a hug. Already I could tell, she was blushing a little when I saw her cheeks turn bright red.

"It isn't your fault AJ. You didn't know. Besides, lots of ponies asked me on that subject, and I really don't mind. I'm used to it. But, you know what? I'm glad to be _your _friend. Because, well, for the first time, I'm_ not_ alone. And well, I really do enjoy your company! So, go ahead, ask all the questions you want to know about me. " I calmly and soothingly responded.

"Thanks, Comet. In all truthfulness, gosh darn it, I wish y'all told me sooner." she said.

Actually, most of it was a bluff. I really was used to being home alone and getting through my daily classes at school. I practiced singing, but I wasn't good, so I just sang in private in my room. I lived with my parents, younger brother and a Labrador Retriever.

I still missed my old home, but for now, I didn't have any worries.

"Come on, AJ. We can get the apples later, I'm not feeling hungry anymore." When I saw Applejack like that, I really didn't feel like eating at the time.

"Alrighty then, Comet. I suppose it can wait for a little while later."

So, we left the cellar, and proceeded on with the day.

* * *

As soon as we left, we trotted by together. I felt comfortable around Applejack, knowing she was a good friend, and all. Then I remembered a question I wanted to ask her.

"Hey, AJ?"

"Yeah, Comet?"

"Remind me, what's with the tattoos on our butts again?"

"Oh, gosh darn it!" she giggled a little. "That's your Cutie Mark! It's your special talent! Like mine right here is working on the farm."

She pointed to three apples right on her behind, and I facehoofed myself for not seeing that in the first place.

_For crying out! How could I miss it!?_

"So, what does yours represent?" AJ then asked.

Her curious eyes stared at mine. She awaited the answer that I originally thought I had the answer to, but seemed to have lost it all within the past hour.

"Well… I can't really remember, AJ. I mean, I just woke up, and this is kind of sudden. My best guess is either I'm really fast, or really passionate, I guess." I responded earnestly.

"Speaking of fast, there are a few special someponies who'd really like to meet ya," Applejack said. "And one of them happens to be the so-called "best flier of Equestria", even if she's hot headed."

"And, who might this mare be?" I asked. Actually, I knew the answer already. I was asking to make sure me and AJ were on the same page. I knew I'd probably regret that though, because if the episode I watched taught me anything, it's she always crashed into somepony, bragged a lot, and just happened to be the second of the three Mane Six, who really did catch my attention.

Also, she could kick my rear end in a race. If you've watched the show like I have, you'd know who I'm talking about. But, for those who are new to the show and this story, I will keep the mare's name a secret, but it won't be long until her scene comes.

"Ha-ho! You'd be funny, ya darn olden colt you!" AJ laughed. "Everypony knows it's-!"

_Whoa! I didn't expect she'd be that fast!_

A streaming rainbow zoomed across the sky. While it the rainbow was still there, dust had started to kick up around the area me and AJ were in. My eyes were blinded by immense dust, and vast wind currents that felt like I was in the eye of a tornado.

The rainbow streak had followed a fast flying figure, who happened to do several aerial stunts, right before stopping in front of me, midair.

_Man, the timing in this show is always right on cue, huh?_

From there she introduced herself, finishing Applejack's previous line.

"-ME! The one, and only Rainbow Dash, master of the Sonic Rainboom!"

* * *

**Well, this basically wraps up the first chapter! By the way, I don't own any future references to music, books, MLP episodes, and etc,. **

**Hopefully, the second chapter will be out soon in the near future!**

**So please guys, let me know in your reviews how it could be improved, how you liked it, or not, and what else you'd like to see!**

**BTW, for the bronies on the site, give this story some love!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Rest

**Hello Bronies! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**We'll be moving the story along with the meeting of the rest of the Mane Six.**

**Hopefully, things can move along.**

**Before we get into any romance for the story, let's allow the adventure genre of this just to sink in for a few chapters.**

**Now then, on with the adventure! **

**And remember to give your love for this story!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Rest**

I looked up, only to see Rainbow Dash. The cyan colored Pegasus was a lot more beautiful in person. Her rainbow colored mane sparkled very whimsically in the wind, that blew by the three of us not too long ago.

She really got my attention the most in the show. Her speed, dexterity, and coolness reminded me of myself. She was the kind of mare you'd like to do all sorts of stunts with, like skydiving, stunts and lots of stuff she likes. I was actually kind of bedazzled by her looks, and the way she spoke in a rough tone.

"So, you must be the infamous RD, I take it?" I asked.

"The one and only!" she replied with a grin on her face.

"Alright, what brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?" she questioned me."I hope you did nothing to my good friend right next to you!"

"It's alright Rainbow," Applejack vouched for me. "He's just here after collapsing from exhaustion. He's a good stallion, and a mighty fine one at that. Very well-mannered, and darn tootin' polite."

_Thanks Applejack. I really needed some defense there._

"Oh, alright. He's okay with me, if he's alright with you, Applejack. I still have trust issue with you, though."

"So, Rainbow, I was wondering, would you like to come with us to introduce Comet to the others?" AJ asked.

"Comet?" Rainbow looked at me with a confused look, not knowing my full name.

"My name is short for Speeding Comet, Rainbow Dash." I said, knowing she wouldn't get it at first.

"Not a bad name. I like you already." RD said. "Though, the name could be 20% percent cooler."

I kinda figured she'd say that.

"So, where did you come from? Where's your home?" Rainbow then asked me suddenly.

"He doesn't have one."Applejack objected before I could speak.

_Really, rude much?_

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't really know. We're still cool, right Comet?"

"Rainbow please, it's alright." I said. "I've been asked that all my life. I just want to sing, settle down here in the town, and get a job."

"Wait, you sing!?" Rainbow exploded out in a yell.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal about singing?" I asked.

"Well, it's mostly mares who do the _singing!_" she said. "Stallions, are, well, backup singers."

"Really? Rainbow do ya have ta be so judgmental?" AJ asked. "Besides, who's not to say he _can't_ sing?"

"Alright. Comet, could you start singing for us right now?"Rainbow asked.

"I never sang in front of anypony before…" I nervously said.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"I was afraid, and well, I have a weak singing voice," I admitted. "Plus, I've got a bad case of stage fright."

"Well, give it a try," AJ suggested "Y'all might be surprised."

"Well, okay. You asked for it."

As I cleared my throat, I felt shaky. I had butterflies in my stomach, since two of the Mane Six were in front of me. I never did write any songs like I said I had, so I chose a song I knew at random.

Now, I've always had a weak singing voice, and was afraid it would go wrong and make me sound horrible.

This was not the case.

I began to sing. The song I chose was one of my favorites: What About Now by Daughtry.

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading_

_From all the things that we are but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?  
_

At this point, both mares were stunned. I even stunned myself, for I sounded like an angel, as I paused for a minute. Must've been the change in my voice. Knowing I just sang so beautifully, AJ motioned me to go on along with it.

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night, love will find you  
What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

My voice echoed through the empty place, and everything seemed to calm down. Already though, my voice began to tire so early on. I urged it to continue, not allowing it to give up so easily on me. I knew it was a three or four minute song, but it felt like eternity to me._  
_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side, where love will find you  
What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, it never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?  
_

Now came the hard part for me. This part of the song was dramatic, and required me to hold it at the line _"I am yours,"_ so I took in a huge amount of air to breathe, and sang.

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you_

_For all my life, I am yours_

So far, so good. I made it to the home stretch, and just sang higher, my voice becoming more angelic as I continued. I looked to see Applejack, nearly in tears, and Rainbow Dash, giving me an amazed look.

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, baby, before it's too late_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

With the song finished, over and done, I paused to see the two mares looking at me, both with great big smiles on their faces.

"Holy-! So that's what I sound like!?" I yelled in pure amazement.

"I never thought… I'd hear something so darn beautiful in all my life." AJ slowly replied, still regaining her senses from the shock.

"Comet, that was purely amazing! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH. MY. GOSH."Rainbow Dash said, now impressed. "That was totally WAY beyond 20% awesome! More like, 1000% awesome!"Realizing what she said, screeching like a fan girl, she turned totally cold on me, when she said "I still think singing is uncool. Especially since your chances of making it big time, are pretty slim."

_Good to see she's never going to change. And, wasn't that a little hurtful?_

"Rainbow!" Applejack screeched. "Why are y'all being so cold to him!? He just sang amazingly! What, are you just now going to take back what you said a minute ago?"

Ok, this looked to me like a fight would break out, so I just stared as Rainbow began to respond.

"Hey, I'm just telling facts, man! He's good, but he'll have to be really _amazing_ just to come close to being a star!" she argued. "Plus, what I said before, that was just an accident! It was a moment. You know, an overreaction."

Alright, if that was overreacting, I'd really hate to hear anger, or total ballistic freak-out from Rainbow.

At this point, I couldn't bear watching them argue. So I decided to step in, and began to speak up. Unfortunately, I kept on getting cut off every time I spoke.

"Uh, guys…." I started.

"Oh, please Rainbow! Y'all need to know when to admit something, even when you don't want to! That was just harsh, what ya'll told him…"

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, please stop this nonsense arguing right now."

"I'm not trying to be harsh! I'm only giving the facts!" Dash yelled.

"You gotta give the stallion a chance!" Applejack replied, louder than before.

In the continuous struggles to decide who was right and who wasn't, my anger began to boil over. It was bad enough I couldn't voice my opinion, but it was horrible to watch them go after each other's necks like that.

"BOTH OF YOU, GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SAY SOMETHING!" My sudden outburst stopped both mares cold in their fight. "Thank you. RD, you are right, maybe I'm no mare, but I've still got a shot at the top in music. No reason that I _shouldn't _try." Rainbow Dash, suddenly flew down to the ground after staying midair, and looked like she ashamed of herself. Not just to me, but Applejack as well. I then turned to Applejack. "AJ, there's no need to defend me any longer. Sure, my voice is angelic, but it's still no real mare's voice. Odds for me are 50-50. Or, possibly more slim. I hope you can understand that much." I got the same vibe coming off her, possibly even more guilty than Rainbow.

Both mares looked at each other, then back to me. Then they repeated this process three more times.

After a while, they both spoke. "Listen Rainbow, I meant good to defend Comet. I thought, that with his voice, he'd be a doggone sensation to everypony."

"Yeah, um, same with me, AJ. I acted rudely, and stubborn toward his dream. I thought his odds were incredibly small at first, since nopony had ever heard him sing. Comet, will you forgive me, please?" she asked, turning her attention towards me.

"I forgive you, Rainbow. I mean, my thoughts were kind of like what you just said. Never really did have the courage to step up in front of anypony, let alone sing for a crowd." I reassured her, knowing she could breathe easy.

"Now, how about we meet the rest of the gang?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I think we're all supposed to meet up at Twilight's place." Rainbow Dash said.

_Great, a full-blown confrontation with the rest, all at once. Sounds like fate really must either have big plans for me, or really, really, really, REALLY hates me. Now I'm going to meet the three mares who didn't interest me too soon!_

* * *

The three of us soon began our trip Twilight's library in Ponyville, all the while, we walked, rather fly or run there. Rainbow Dash trotted on my left, and Applejack on my right, while I was in the center of the midst. Around fifteen minutes into the walk, we crossed into the market, where Applejack soon stopped for some reason.

"Hey AJ, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Ah' just wanted to ask you some questions about the song you sang." She replied.

"Alright then, go ahead and shoot."

"Alright, so Comet, what'd you call that song?"

"I call it What About Now."

"Pretty good darn title, I tell ya. So, uh, who in tarnation is the song meant for?"

"You mean a marefriend?" I asked suddenly.

Applejack simply nodded her head. "You wanna be somepony's coltfriend, right?" she pestered.

_Oh great. My first few hours here, and I'm already being asked about love._

"I don't have anypony in particular, for now… yet."

"LOVE!?" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Ha! Love is mainly for wimps, and those who spend their time reading romance novels!"

I ignored her completely that time, not taking any mind to it. Unfortunately, it her outburst caused quite a crowd. It drew attention towards the three of us, but mainly me.

Already, some ponies began wondering who I was, and more over what my Cutie Mark resembled.

"_What? They never saw a comet shaped Cutie Mark before?" _I thought. "_Either that or they've never even seen a comet."_

Either way, the crowd made me feel uneasy. I was never good with large crowds, or onstage acting, since that's what it feels like to me when lots of people gather around you. Still, I just wanted to escape the ensuing commotion of so many.

"Uh, AJ, RD, mind if we take our leave from here?" I asked.

"Ok, sure. Let's get a move on." Rainbow Dash said.

From there, we took off towards Twilight's home. And boy, did it feel good to be away from that crowd.

* * *

We soon arrived on the outskirts of what appeared to be Twilight's house.

"So, what do y'all think?" AJ asked.

"It looks like a cross between a tree fort and a library." I said.

While Applejack giggled at my response, Rainbow Dash then gave me a strange look.

"How do you know _that,_ bud?" she asked.

"Because," I replied, "I can see the sign with the book symbol on it!" From there, I pointed at it with my hoof, and Rainbow gave me a "I-screwed-up" look.

"Oh, right." Rainbow Dash gave in, which she didn't normally do.

As we trotted ever closer, Applejack put a hoof in front of me, stopping me in front of my tracks.

"What? What'd I do?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing sugarcube." Applejack replied. "It's just that me and Rainbow Dash are going to warm up the gals before we introduce ya'll to them. So, please, just wait out here."

"Aye, aye, Miss Applejack!" I said, giving a salute.

This time she busted out laughing, getting what I'd done.

Then, when Applejack and Rainbow Dash went outside, I waited it out in the shade of the tree. At least, it was about ten percent cooler there, than in the sunlight.

Still, I couldn't help it if there was no way to cool down. As far as I knew, there were no air conditioners in Equestria. Sweat was falling of my face faster than an ice cream cone melting in the middle of summer. Heck, it was a good thing that I was in the shade.

Minutes passed like hours to me, and I became impatient. I watched as ponies trotted by, going about with daily routines, jobs, and shopping galore. Soon, it got old really fast.

Question was, when would I be given the 'ok' to enter the tree house?

_This sucks! Why don't they hurry up and introduce me anyway? I'm a good colt, right?_

While lost in my thoughts, I heard the door open. Out came Rainbow Dash, who signaled the all-clear for me to go in. I gave her my thanks and headed on inside.

* * *

_Wow, the inside of the tree looks bigger on the inside, than on the out._

I stumbled on in, only to find no one in the main room. That's when Rainbow flew up right next to me.

"Wait here," she said. "Everypony is upstairs, talking about _you_."

_Oh God._

"Stay down here, and don't move." Rainbow warned, heading up the upper right-most staircase.

I did as I was told, and just looked around. I saw the kitchen, a dining area, and mainly lots of books. Geez, I knew Twilight collected so many, but really? Did there have to be so many? She also happened to be the final out of the three that really got my attention. She was caring, sweet and kind. Twilight always knew what to say, how to solve problems, and pretty much knew everything about anything you could ask her.

"Alright, he's waiting right down stairs guys!" I overheard Rainbow Dash.

_Gulp! Ok! I take back wanting to meet the rest of the Mane Six! Somebody or pony just get me out of this mess! _

Yeah, besides paranoia, I actually had a moreover bad case of stage fright.

By then, it was too late. Rainbow had already come for me, and started to lead me up the stairway against my will. So, I closed my eyes, not wanting to look.

We finally hit the top floor, where just about the other five of the Mane Six were. But I didn't know, since I was too nervous to open my eyes.

"So, you're the one who passed out in Sweet Apple Acres, right?" one voice asked. It sounded stern, but also kind of friendly in way, like it knew I meant no harm.

"Yes, but I didn't steal anything! Not one apple! I might've been hungry before, but I wasn't exactly desperate, you know?"

"It's ok; you can open your eyes now." The voice said again, this time more reassuring.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked to see the whole cast in front of me. From left to right, I noted Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle, who stood dead center in front of me.

"He's ok, Twi," Applejack said. "Ah' already done checked him out. Completely honest."

"Well, it's quite rare to find a colt nowadays who hardly lies." Twilight said. "What's your name?"

"Speeding Comet." I replied. "I thought Rainbow Dash told you all about me already?"

"I like to double-check." Twilight quickly responded. "Why did you have your eyes closed?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't do well in crowds?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, that explains why you wanted to leave the market so soon early on," Applejack said.

"Ok, well, let me introduce you to my friends." Twi quickly started. "This is Rarity, a fashion designer, who happens to be very generous."

"My CELESTIA!" she squealed. "Who does your mane!? It's to _die_ for!"

"It's my natural color." I said.

Rarity is a good mare, really. I just didn't like it when she overdoes something in design, and speech. It was always WAY to hard for me to understand. Always looking for her next big project in her world of fashion, I guess.

"OK, moving on." Twilight said. "This is Fluttershy. She's quite the animal specialist, and caretaker."

"Hi." she said sheepishly, and so quietly.

I like her as well, but, she's always so shy and timid, I really hated to do anything to scare her, or make her feel bad.

"I assume you already met Rainbow Dash and Applejack, right?" Twilight asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, so then there's Pinkie Pie. But be warned, she's kind of crazy when it comes to parties."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she yelled appearing right behind me, causing me to fall backwards, and while also being surprised.

_Darn it! She really needs to stop breaking the laws of physics and fourth wall like that!_

"I'm going to throw you the biggest party ever! There'll be games, dancing and most importantly…"

_Don't say it…_

"KARAOKE AND CAKE!"

_She said it… although karaoke is a new one to me._

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle. The student of the great and powerful Princesses Celestia and Luna." Twilight said, introducing herself last.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I responded. "Call me Speeding Comet, a singer nopony knows about!"

"Mind proving how good you are?" Rarity inquired.

"Right now, Rarity?"

"YES."

The others nodded in approval.

"Um, I'm no good at singing in front of others." I said.

"Oh, come on sugarcube. You already sang for me and Rainbow." Applejack said.

"Yeah, when there were _three_ of us." I reacted. "Now, my confidence is gone."

"Oh, come on Comet. Just go ahead and give it your best shot," Twilight said. "We won't think any different of you. Right girls?"

They all said smiled and nodded, and the deal was struck.

"Ok, let me just choose one, okay?"

"Alright." Twilight said, and I began to think of a song.

* * *

I began to think of a song. As a matter of fact, _any one! _Something that would be easy to sing, and remember. I made my choice: the song was called Best of Me by Sum 41.

"So, what will you be singing?" Twilight asked me.

"My own written song, called Best of Me."

"Good. Are you ready to start?" Twilight asked me.

"Yes."

"Ok, go on ahead, Comet."

I started off the song, ready to release my angelic voice once more.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry_

_I'll make everything alright_

I looked, and saw all the mares stunned by my voice. Their mouths agape, and were just stunned to hear something so beautiful. I think I might've also heard the music for the song, but I believe I was just imagining.

_All these things that I've done_

_Now what have I become and where'd I go wrong?__  
__I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first_

_I won't tell you lies(I'm sorry)I will stand accused with my hand on my heart_

_I'm just trying to say__  
__I'm sorry, it's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me__  
__I know that I can't take_

_Back all the mistakes but I will try_

_Although it's not easy_

_I know you believe me 'cause I would not lie__  
__Don't believe their lies told from jealous eyes_

_They don't understand(I'm sorry)I will break your heart, I will bring you down_

_But I will have to say__  
__I'm sorry, it's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me_

Well, by this point, all six were smiling. They knew I had _something _in me. That I had a pretty good shot at making it in the music career. Each of them was brought closely to tears, and each were just as equally proud as me to be singing in front of them.

_I'm sorry, it's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me__  
_

With the final line sang, I looked to see six mares staring right at me. Most of them were shocked, and even star struck to hear such a voice among so many others. With the exceptions f Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They already had heard me, so there was no reason for them to be surprised.

"So, what did you guys think?" I asked nervously.

At first, it was a brief moment of silence. That's when Pinkie decided to jump on me, and wrestled me into a bear hug.

"You were awesome, Comet!" she said, tightly wrapping her arms around my spine, and crushing my chest.

"Too… tight… Pinkie…" I managed to say.

"Oops. Sorry." She said as she let me go.

"Darling," I turned and saw Rarity wanted to speak next. "That was so…so…so… beautiful! More fabulous than any dress I could ever make! "

Fluttershy then was next to speak to me.

"That was incredible," she said shyly. "I've never heard anything like that! So beautiful…" that's when she then fainted.

_Um, oops. I didn't mean to do that! I didn't know what kind of reaction I'd get!_

Finally, Twilight began to speak.

"That was amazing! Comet, I didn't think that a stallion could pull that off! But, you really did! I must write about this to the Princesses!"

Twilight then proceeded to teleport to a desk, and began using her magic, as far as I knew, to begin writing the letter.

"See, I told you he'd be perfect!" Pinkie said to the others.

"Perfect!? ME!? For what?" I asked.

"Well, darling, it's the First Annual Ponyville Singing Competition!" Rarity said, with quite the glimmer in her eye. "And you'll be singing in front of the town!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"So, aren't the rest of you going to sing?" I asked.

"No, not really," Twilight said as she looked up from her writing her letter. "We have amazing voices, when we sing _together_, even apart. But we thought it would be a group effort, and the rules for this year state only soloists are allowed to perform. So, we can't do it."

"Yikes. Well then, count me out. I don't do well in front of so many ponies." I said. "I'd really hate being alone on stage."

"Oh, come on! You gotta do it!" Rainbow argued. She leaned in close against my face, pressing her eyes towards mine.

"What part of "stage fright" don't you understand!?" I fired back. This time, I used more force than she did, pushing her back a little.

"You two look so cute together," Pinkie interrupted. "Kind of like you two are a couple!"

"NO!" we said simultaneously. We then looked at each other in confusion.

"SEE!? You two are a couple!" Pinkie squealed.

"No way. Not in a million years." I said.

"Not even in a billion years." Rainbow Dash she said, agreeing.

We then towards opposite directions, taking opposite sides of the room.

"Like I was saying, no, I'm not singing!" I said, when I reached my side.

"Oh come on, Comet! We've heard you! You're amazing. This could be a chance to be great." Twilight encouraged.

I gave it some thought, and thought Twilight's words were pretty swaying.

"I still don't know what to do." I said.

"Just be yourself, and everything will follow all suit." Applejack said.

Usually, I would deny anything anybody said to me. But in this case, I decided to go with it. What was the worst that could happen? Other than something unlikely happening to me, I saw no threat.

"Fine, you convinced me. Tonight is my night!" I said.

* * *

**Alright bronies! This is my second chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I'll be working on the third one as soon as possible, so please be patient. And also, for those who are wondering, I'm not plagiarizing any other authors. This is all completely original. **

**And remember, all you bronies out there, give story some love!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sing Like You

**What's up readers and people alike! This is the third chapter for today!**

**Hope I can fit in more, and hopefully, Comet doesn't end up doing we'll **_**all**_** regret!**

**I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than usual , so don't expect too much, ok?**

**Besides, it may take some time for me to write these next few chapters, considering the fact that I'm only human, and there's only so much I can write, alright?**

**Anyway, time for the story to continue!**

**And like I said before, give the story some love! Just a reminder!**

**Chapter 3: Sing Like You've Never Sang Before**

This was it. The biggest moment of my life so far… along with it being my only chance to sing in front of so many ponies.

In all truth, though, I didn't care if I won or not. I was in it for the music and fun of it all, which made it more or less satisfying for me, in a way you couldn't understand.

However, I felt more like I was singing _for _the Mane Six, since they couldn't take part.

At the moment, however, I was more worried that this was going to be broadcast all over the news, on televisions!

_I didn't know they had that! I didn't know they had TVs!_

"Well, we don't use them much." Twilight told me that day.

"Huh? Weird, you have them, but you rarely use them? What's up with that?" I asked.

"They're used for any emergency or special events. The First Annual Ponyville Singing Competition happens to be one of these kinds of events." Fluttershy responded quietly and shyly.

"Of all times, you decided to tell me now!?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to tell you! But, we didn't think you'd ask!" Pinkie Pie responded.

"How many people are going to be watching?" I asked Twilight.

"Well as Pinkie said, the town will be watching." She replied. "What she forgot to mention was that Canterlot would also be viewing it too."

_Crap._

"Why would they care about some contest, that just happens to be the first of its kind?" "Especially in a small town like this?" I asked again.

"Mainly because, the Princesses will be attending, and picking the winner."

_Double crap._

"The winner also gets to do a worldwide debut for everypony to see."

_Triple crap!_

"Well then, I might as well get a tuxedo!" I cried.

"No need to worry, Comet," Rarity stepped in. "I'll have one designed for you, if you come to my Boutique now."

* * *

At the present moment, I was relaxing with Rarity, inside her boutique. I saw assortments of many dresses and pony clothing of beautiful design. It brought a tear to my eye.

Now before any of you start thinking that it's unmanly, or in this case, "ponylike", let me say that I'm still a rough kind of guy.

Anyway, Rarity said it was important for me to "look your best, have a stunning tux, and some beauty mixed in."

Already, as she began to measure me, I suddenly realized one thing: I'm **really **ticklish.

"Ok, allow me to take your measurements." Rarity said, as she got to measuring every part of me. "And stop moving around, you silly colt!"

"I can't help it," I said. "I have a really sensitive coat, and I'm no good at balancing like this!"

"Comet, darling, please hold still!" Rarity asked, not being too pleased.

"I'm trying to, Rarity! You think it's easy standing like this?"

The measuring tape she was using began to whir around me and every body part of my figure. I couldn't see how she managed to be able to design such great fashion, in so little time. Or let alone memorize all those lengths and numbers. The competition began at seven, so I had six hours to prepare.

Suddenly, we heard the ringing of the store's bell. I could already assume who it was coming through.

For those who don't know the show, you'll learn so enough.

For those who do, I give you three guesses to predict what happens next.

"Oh, that must be Spikey wikey!" Rarity cried.

"Spikey wikey?" I repeated.

_God, I sounded like a parrot. If this keeps up, call me Squawking Comet!_

"Oh, he's Twilight's assistant," Rarity explained. "He's a good helper. Always gathering gems for me when need be, and traveling around so much on errands. Plus, he's a dragon!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "He's a dragon!? Spike will eat me alive!"

"Oh relax, he's only a baby."

"Well then, please don't scare me like that!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just going to let him in, and introduce you to him and vice versa."

With that, she left me for a few minutes to introduce Spike, leaving me there like a statue as I stood there for the next five minutes.

It didn't take long for the purple and green baby dragon to enter the second floor room we were in. I also noticed, he seemed to follow behind Rarity, obviously pointing out the sign he had a crush on her.

_Let's hope I don't cause something with him that I'll regret later._

"Now Spike, this is Comet. He's here for his tuxedo fitting for the big contest tonight. He's a friend, so no need to get jealous." Rarity told him.

"Oh alright," he mumbled. When he turned to me, a smile brightened up on his face. "Well, at least it's good to have another guy to hang around with."

"Spike, if I had a bit for every time somepony told me that…" I began.

Which in turn, set off a chain reaction of laughing in the room between all three of us, starting with me, then Spike, and finally Rarity.

"So, I see you swooning over Rarity," I told him. "You have a little crush?"

"H-h-hey! Not so loud!" Spike shushed. "I do, but mess with her, so help me I'm-"

"Relax dude," I said. "I won't harm her, or spill the secret."

"Thanks bro." Spike said with great relief.

"No problem, Spike!"

In the midst of all that was going on, I had forgot about the tux. We still needed to finish the measurements, and Rarity had barely started making it.

"Okay you two, best be we continue on with the outfit." Rarity demanded. "Comet, come back here with me, Spike, please wait downstairs and answer the door to fellow ponies who may walk in."

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike saluted, running out the door in a mere second.

So, everything continued on track, with minor delay.

_Well, back to square one, with minor changes, I suppose._

* * *

One hour later, my tuxedo was complete. It was black, that normally, only the rich could be seen wearing/affording. A plain white shirt was within, with a silver bow tie collar for my neck.

"Well, I love it Rarity. Thanks so much for being a part of this." I complimented.

"It was nothing darling," Rarity said. "Any friend of Twilight's, is also a friend of mine."

"I can agree, that, you are one of the best, so I best be ready for tonight."

"There's just one thing…" she said uneasily. "Something's missing… there needs to be something that makes it_ special,_ and glamorous for a special pony."

"Like what, Rarity?"

"I don't know!" she said politely. "Perhaps something, like a symbol, or crest, or mark."

"What about a gem?" I suggested. "Can't do a great outfit without a great gem on the front. That's a symbol, in its own way, right?"

"Perhaps…" Rarity started. "Yes, that's perfect! But, which will it be?" she said as she anxiously opened many drawers containing different gems of different colors, shapes and sizes.

"How about one ruby? Right on the front of my chest?" I asked.

"It might work… but why a ruby, Comet?"

"In my kind of way, Rarity," I started off. "I'm loyal, and dedicated to being honest. I really hate telling lies that'd upset people. Also, I like the way they shine."

"That's true. You didn't lie about the day Applejack found you in her orchards."

"What can I say? Or _can't_ say is a better question." I joked.

Rarity gave me a bright smile, looking at me, that made it look as though she could see my soul. She was investigating everything about me. A comedian, good singer, honest stallion, and among more…it just didn't add up to her, in my head at least.

Still, the time for the contest was still young, and I had already registered. Since time was of my essence, I had to make good use with it. I picked my song earlier that day, and thought nopony would notice it was a song from my world.

After all, I was only doing this as a way to keep pressure off my chest, what with the things I dealt with back on Earth, this would be something major.

"Either way, thank you Rarity. Hope you'll watch me sing tonight." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, I will Comet. Besides, why wouldn't I?" she then flung another question my way.

_This is going to be one long night if this keeps up._

* * *

The time was now around three o'clock.

I was back in Twilight's home, looking over my tuxedo. The ruby gave a bright shine against all the black color of the tuxedo that surrounded it. The white shirt tucked away neatly on the inside, had also given it the "high-and-formal' appeal, to those in Canterlot who would watch.

"_Hmmm…"_ I thought to myself.

"Quite the outfit, although I'm scared still. What did I do to have such fate? Maybe it's best I don't sing…as far as I know, ponies in Canterlot are the critics." I said aloud. "It wouldn't be exactly fair to another pony if they sang just as hard and good as I do, and didn't win because of me."

My emotions were all mixed at this point in time. Being spun around in a giant batter bowl, it made me feel nauseous. Not to mention, despite it being summertime, the room temperature felt it was like one hundred degrees below zero, which really didn't help the situation. As a result, I ended up taking in huge breaths of air before I could think again.

"_Where did this all go wrong?" _I thought.

I began to trot in circles around the tuxedo. Pacing back and forth, contemplating everything I had done so far, and even the fact of how and why I was stuck in this universe of a cartoon world.

"So, you ready for tonight?" I heard a familiar voice. It was only Rainbow Dash and Twilight, checking in on me.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said worriedly. "It seems to me I'm biting off more than I can chew."

"You're only nervous, Comet. Lots of ponies joining this contest feel the same way." Twilight reassured. It was great having a friend like her around.

"Yeah, I mean, I've done some crazy things before, but I still managed to make things work out." Rainbow Dash continued on for Twilight.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there guys." I said. "I'm just surprised that royalty and a region full of high-class ponies are watching this."

"I can understand that much," Twilight agreed. "Yet, do you think I'm not nervous when I meet the Princesses?"

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled. "You're her student! You already know the two from meeting them, and doing whatever it is you do. Me, this my _first_ time competing in a contest where two royals actually are attending. I think it'd be best if I just skip it while I'm ahead."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash stopped me. "I think you're one heck of an awesome stallion, a great singer, and that there's no reason to fret! Besides, I go through this kind of thing _every day. _So, just calm down, relax, and try to enjoy yourself tonight, ok?"

"Alright, I get your point. I won't quit that easily."

"Sweet, you're going to go somewhere in life, dude!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Only if I win." I smirked.

"By the way, Comet, there's been a change in competition." Twilight then spoke up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The site has been moved to Canterlot, and the only way to get there is by flying carriages."

_Really God, really? One of my worst fears in all my life, and this one had to show up!? Really!?_

"Well, how do I get to Canterlot, then?" I asked.

"Easy. The Royal Guard of Celestia will come by, and pick up the contestants at their homes." Twilight replied. "But, don't worry. You're registered as a guest of mine here, so you'll be picked up around six o'clock."

"Fine. But, will you come with me?" I pleaded.

"We can't." Rainbow replied.

"Well, why not?"

"Because," Twilight continued on. "The carriages only picks up the _contestants._ Nopony else besides you, and the others can go."

"I see. I guess I should've known better than to jump to conclusions like that." I replied, ashamed of my action.

"Hey, no problems." Rainbow told me. "While you're out there, all six of us will be here, rooting for you all the way. Besides, with friends like these, who needs enemies, anyway?"

"Thanks Rainbow. I appreciate it." I calmly responded.

"No worries Comet. Now, get ready to sing, because you got three hours until the flying carriage arrives, understood!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said with a salute.

With my friends by my side, and an all-out sing off for so many contestants, including myself, God knows what would happen next.

* * *

Time: 5:00 p.m.

"Ouch! This tuxedo bowtie collar is itching my neck." I complained.

Right now, I was in Twilight's bathroom, as I had already borrowed her bathtub to help clean me up, and already was dried off.

_Now, if only I was a unicorn, then it wouldn't be a pain to get this tuxedo on._

"Why this darn thing!" I grunted as I got my body to align with the tux so I'd fit right in.

It seemed to go on for hours, this endless struggle, until when I finally got my wings through the holes they needed to go into.

"Finally!" I gasped, the tux wrapping me up like a birthday present. It was tiring, but a free flight to Canterlot to sing sounded worth it to me.

I immediately wanted to see myself, after all the grooming, preparation and trouble I went through to come this far. I exited the bathroom to the guestroom, finally finding a mirror, I looked at myself, where, I don't mean to brag, I thought "_Speeding Comet, you're one handsome stallion!"_

As I gazed at myself, I thought of what the contest might be like. As far as I knew, it was the Ponyville version of my world's "The X Factor", except everypony there sang one song, for three minutes, and a winner was decided by nine o'clock, not after a few weeks.

Now, for the song I chose. It came to me while I searching for a CD store, around Ponyville after getting my tuxedo. I found one, and after some browsing, found out that most of their bands there, had actually similar names compared to ones from my world. Except, the band names were replaced with words describing ponies. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the name of the band I bought, but I could tell it was something like the pony version of Linkin Park.

I guess Rainbow Dash forgot about the music that already had stallions in them. My guess is that all-stallion bands were much more rare here, than where I came from. The latter of it all was, that most music here was mares singing, and stallions, still have a slim chance of being discovered.

I then listened to the music, realizing most or all of the lyrics sounded like the regular human lyrics of the songs I listened to back on Earth.

Either way, I won't tell you the song now, it's a bit further down this chapter.

**(Authors note: I really like to stretch out chapters, for maximum viewer enjoyment.)**

Still being the nervous colt, I tried to relax and think back to when times were more simple, and not this crazy.

Besides, I mainly thought about sitcoms, like Drake and Josh, Kenan and Kel, and others, and how their situations were at least a lot worse than mine. After all, back in my old home, I felt like that for every time something went wrong, I felt like I was the star of a sitcom and an audience would start laughing at my corny jokes.

"_Those were the days…" _I thought dreamily to myself.

For the moment, I fell asleep for about a minute. Then I heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

I then heard a familiar voice: "It's me, Twilight, Comet."

"Ok, ok. You can come in please." I replied.

Twilight then proceeded to open the door with her magic, which I have no idea how it works to this day, and took a good look at me. At first, it was a basic neutral smile, which made me think she was only deciding about what she thought. She then gave a whistle, as she saw the ruby lined up against my chest, for added effect.

"Wow, pretty clean and spiffy, now aren't we?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, you gotta hand it to Rarity. She's quite the designer, you know." I told her.

Twilight just smiled a light smile with that one, and proceeded to complement me with the tuxedo.

"Stop, you'll make me blush." I joked. "It's not natural for stallions to do this sort of thing, you know?"

"Oh, I know," She teased. "So time for you to show off your new design to the girls, since they've never or rarely get to see a stallion wear one of Rarity's own designs."

"Why's that? It's not because many stallions visit her for formal wear, right?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that, Comet. It's just that she mainly designs for mares. She accessorizes ponies in _beauty,_ not handsomeness." Twilight told me.

_Well, that's one mystery solved._

"So, ready to introduce yourself, as the new and improved, Comet?"

"You lead, and I follow." I calmly responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were gathered in a huge circle-like shape, awaiting me in full costume.

"Oh, I hope I got the right size in!" Rarity worried. "After all, this is one big night for the young Pegasus."

"Ah' think he'll be fine." Applejack told her. "After all, he's going to Canterlot for a few hours."

"I say, he's all good and ready!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. "He's got a good voice that nopony has ever heard before! He'll win it in the final round!

"I hope you're right…" Fluttershy stated in her quietest voice possible.

"Luckily, there's no need to wait any longer girls," Twilight stated for me. "Comet, why don't you show them what I mean?"

I finally stepped out of the shadows, kind of like some evil criminal mastermind or secret agent that you see on TV.

As I began to show my new outfit, I could hear everypony gasping in ooos and aaahs.

"Comet, you're looking hot, hot, HOT!" Pinkie was the first to speak up.

"All thanks to my designing skills!" Rarity bragged, obviously giving her more credit than need be.

"Well, he still is pretty stunning." Fluttershy commented, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed around, making myself look like a total fool. "But really, give credit to Rarity. She did come up with the design, and added in this ruby for effect."

"Ok, everypony, settle down." Twilight instructed. "This is something big for Comet, and already it's his first day here in our fair town. But still, let's give him the vote of confidence he deserves."

"So, what song is he singing?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"That's something you'll find out later in the competition." I told her.

"It's mainly a secret, until he goes up to perform." Twilight simplified.

"Well, either way, I'm just in the contest for fun, not just to be somepony, ok?" I asked. "It stands to reason that somepony else could get the better of me."

"What time do y'all leave again?" Applejack then reminded.

"Around six o'clock." I answered. "We still have fifteen minutes."

With the combined amount of chatter, and amount of time it took me to get dressed, I was surprised I had wasted forty-five minutes just getting ready for this contest.

That's when we heard loud knocking on the door.

"Or, make that fifteen seconds." Rainbow Dash corrected me.

When I opened the doors, I was surprised to see a golden carriage waiting outside, with two royal guards, and a team of Pegasi.

"Are you Speeding Comet?" one guard asked me.

"Yes, that's me. I suppose that we're raring to go, right?" I asked politely.

"Don't worry, sir. Under our watchful eye, and our duties to keep all guests safe on the journey, you're in good hooves." The second one replied.

"Thank you, and I wish you a safe night as well." I said.

"Wait, Comet!" Rainbow Dash called after me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I inquired.

"Go, do your best out there, slugger. We'll be watching you from right here on the TV." She told me, wrestling me into a friendly hug.

"I'll be back, very soon." I winked.

And I could've sworn, I heard the rest of the Mane Six go "aww" and Rainbow Dash rushing back in, telling them "Don't you get any ideas!"

With that, I was loaded into the carriage, where nopony else was there, and we took off into the summer night.

* * *

The ride towards the contest in Canterlot, felt a lot like an airplane ride. There were air bumps along the way, and it didn't help knowing that I was some twenty thousand feet in the air. Plus, I felt it kind of ironic that a team of Pegasi were carrying one pony, who just happened to be a Pegasus himself!

"_Well, no turning back now! If there was ever a time to be ready, now's the time to think about the song I'll be singing!" _my head exploded with a ramble of thoughts that got me excited for the night.

Yet, despite all that, I took time to relax, and the ride to Canterlot was about one hour or so.

When we reached our destination, I found out where we would we be performing looked something like the Hippodrome from Turkey. I also happened to notice pones practicing songs, some of rock and roll, some of classic and others of soft rock.

Regality back on my world, never did work to my standards. Polite was one thing I could deal with, but eating fancy and being able to do something "perfect" was not in my personality.

I suppose now would be the good time to say that the song I chose was Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.

It was a meaningful song, and something that pointed to love, and not anything inappropriate.

Plus, since it was a little over three minutes, that meant I wasn't breaking the rules. As far as I knew, the rules said ponies can sing any song ranging from three to five minutes. I assumed that most ponies would sing four minute songs to stretch on the competition, and to get bonus time on the news.

Heck, if I knew any better, I felt more like a pony who didn't deserve screen time. Stage fright was against me, but I knew that time was on my side. Still, one hour until show time, and the puzzle pieces would fall into place.

I took a seat backstage, with escort, courteously by the royal guards who stopped to pick me up earlier. I found a chair, after briefly searching, and sat next to another stallion.

His coat was a bright yellow, kind of like marigold, compared to my crimson red coat. His eyes were ocean blue, and his mane was straight, compared to mine, which was spiked out all on the ends of my tail and head. Also,, signaling the horn on his head, I could tell he was a Unicorn.

His color scheme for his mane and tail were that his primary color was orange, with a darker blue as a secondary.

"So, you're new to Canterlot?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am. Just so happened to be in the neighborhood." I informed him. "But, I'm just residing in Ponyville after this is over."

"Well, then allow me to introduce myself," he started. "My name is Wind Wave. I also live in Ponyville, recently moved from Manehattan. "

"How'd you get that name?" I asked.

"Got it because I lived near the ocean, and I'm a windsurfer on the beaches there." He claimed, pointing to his surfboard Cutie Mark.

_Well, at least the Manehattan here has something the one Manhattan from my world doesn't…_

"Who're you?" Wind Wave asked me.

"I'm Speeding Comet, but just call me Comet." I answered.

"Then call me Wave."

"That, I can totally do for you there, dude."

"I can't believe we're here though," Wave continued. "It's been my dream to sing, and I've been in so many competitions…"

"Wait, you've done this _before_?" I asked.

"They were all minor ones, actually." He corrected me. "I just feel the need to be out there now. I don't care if I win or lose, just as long as I can be able to let my voice shine."

"Same with me, too." I told him.

"Really!?" he surprisingly asked. "Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common!"

"Yeah, sure is!" I said excitedly, but quietly.

He then started writing something down a piece of paper. He gave it to me, and what I saw were two phone numbers.

"The top phone number is mine, if you want to hang out, as like, friends, you know Comet?" he inquired.

"Sure. And the second one is…"

"It's for the studio I run. I call it Stallion Walker Studios. So, come by sometime?" he begged.

"Sure, and maybe I can introduce you to my friends. If you're cool with it." I asked anxiously.

"I'd be delighted to, Comet."

After that, we went completely silent for about a minute, an awkward moment for me. I guess we were stuck on what we would say.

"So, good luck on your song, there Comet." Wave finally said.

"Yeah, you too." I responded.

At the moment, the TV in the area we were in began to broadcast, along with a cheesy announcer, introducing the contest.

"Now, for your hosts, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch!" the announcer boomed loudly, with up roaring applause.

_Hmmm… I didn't know they were TV hosts… as far as I know, they're roommates and very popular in music._

"Good evening, everypony," Octavia started off. "We're here to see who among our hundreds, if not thousands, of contestants can sing, and who can't. Tonight, we're going to have music ranging from classical-"

Octavia might've finished if Vinyl didn't cut her off, who then screamed: "TO ROCK AND ROLL AND TECHNO!"

_My pony eardrums…_

However, the audience disagreed. They welcomed the thrill of the rush, that can only be found in Vinyl, or DJ-PON3 as she likes to be called.

After the sudden outburst, which made my ears hurt, Octavia spoke up.

"Alright, sorry for that, everypony. She's very excitable for when it comes to music."

_No kidding…_

"So, let's just start this whole contest off already."

"Well, now that intros are done," Vinyl continued, "Let's get this party started!"

That's when I heard the crowd finally give the loudest cheer all that night.

Now, the contest officially begins…

* * *

Out of the many ponies to go on stage, me and Wave weren't first to go. We expected as much, and kept our cool as we watched ponies we never recognized try to sing.

The attempts, were not all that great. They had good clothing on, mostly formal wear, but were pulled off stage by a hook-cane if they failed to sing good enough.

Some did manage to be ok, and some did sing pretty well, but for most of them, by the end of their songs, they were thrown out of the competition, due to half of them being half bad, and not having stable voices. The other half was then that they didn't take much care to how they looked or acted.

Not many points in that category.

Only fifty ponies were left by then, including me and Wave, and still our numbers were yet to be called.

_This will take forever, dear God!_

That's when I heard Octavia announce this: "Up next, we've got the unknown singer, the newest to hit the stage, singing Leave Out All the Rest, it's… Speeding Comet!" with Vinyl Scratch announcing my name at the end with Octavia.

"Well, you're up pal," Wind Wave said. "Just give it your all!"

"I will!" I exclaimed.

As I entered onto the stage, I imagined all the ponies back in Ponyville watching their TVs, but mainly my friends and how they were reacting.

Twilight and her friends were probably cheering me on as I walked, with Rainbow Dash zipping around the room at high speeds. Rarity would be squealing with delight, Fluttershy would've probably fainted, Applejack was whistling for me as she saw me at last, and Pinkie Pie would probably be bouncing off the walls, wrecking all of Twilight's bookshelves.

Gently, as I trotted up the stage to the microphone, I realized only how quiet everything became.

The music finally kicked in, and with my angelic voice, I began to sing as softly as possible, more soft than Fluttershy's quiet voice.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared__  
__After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?__  
__So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know__  
__When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed__  
__And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

I heard the sudden wave of cheering, of happiness and the sensation of being recognized. They started capping their hoofs keeping in time with the beat. I turned and saw Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, looking at me with great intent. They were smiling, and seemed to be pleased by what they were hearing. I tried to scan the crowd for any signs of royalty, but I couldn't see either Princess. Soon, I had to keep singing after a brief moment to pause, and began to sing more, my voice getting higher.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made__  
__I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you__  
__So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know__  
__When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed__  
__Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest__  
__Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

At this point, my voice began to feel weak. With each new note I had to sing, and each time I pumped the volume of how high my voice could rise, I felt like I couldn't go on.

"_No."_ inner thoughts raged. _"Don't give in now! You're doing great!"_

_I might not be able to._

Basically, my subconscious and my main thoughts were arguing for me whether to continue or not.

"_Come on! You can do it! Just a couple more verses! Pull yourself together!" _my thoughts screamed.

Eventually, I began to understand. This wasn't of why I was doing this, but what pushed me to it. In my old home, I was a hard worker. I was a teen not willing to go down so easily. So, I edged myself to push my boundaries, and sing even more.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed__  
__Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest__  
__Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are__  
_

After my performance, I decided to exit the opposite side of the stage, leaving behind a crowd of screaming, and amazed ponies.

* * *

As I walked back to where Wave was, I was stopped by the two hosts.

_Uh-oh. What did I do? Have I been offensive?_

"You know," Octavia started off. "You've never been around in Ponyville or Canterlot before, have you now?"

"No, I haven't. It's my first day here." I greeted.

"Well, I've never heard anypony sing like that, so you must be a really good one!" she said, getting really hyper, which rarely ever happened.

"Yeah! Totally awesome! You really need to show off that voice!" PON3 said.

"Actually, I was never in it for fame." I told her.

"Then, why did you enter?" she asked.

"The thrill of it all, I guess. I knew my chances in the music business were low, but I just couldn't let myself down after all."

"Well, I think you may have just made yourself, a few thousand friends out there!" Octavia pointed out to the crowd.

"It was an honor to do this." I replied.

So, I walked on out of there, straight back to Wave, where I heard his name being called. He apparently told me, during the time we sent backstage, he told me he'd be singing a quick three minute song in opera. I heard him sing, and he got lots of attention, and lots of ponies were cheering him on, like they did me, even if I didn't understand what he said.

When he returned, we both congratulated each other.

"Nice work out there!" he cried. "You really might just win this!"

"I don't know," I said, "You're too good. I've never won a contest like this before. But no matter what happens, we'll stick to being pals, alright?"

"I can promise you that much, Comet." He said calm fully. "But now, they're going to announce the winner!"

* * *

We headed onto stage, where a third pony stood, who had a coat of magenta, and golden eyes to match his yellow mane and tail, which were his primary color, and black as a secondary. His hair up front was in a curl, and he seemed confident. His name was Buzz Shock, and looked cool and collected.

Since he had no wings, or a horn, we assumed he was an Earth pony.

Either way, if you saw me and Wave at that moment, time seemed to stand still, as we waited anxiously for our hosts to announce who came in which place.

"Alright, ladies and gentlecolts! Time to tell you who wins tonight!" Vinyl boomed out loud.

"The runner-up is Buzz Shock!" Octavia started.

From what me and Wave saw, we could tell he was mad. But, he got over it, and smiled at us both, with dignity.

Now, for the real winner…

"_I really expect Wind Wave to win. He's an expert in classical music, and good at singing opera. I'm not surprised if he wins…" _my one thought was.

"And the winner is…" both hosts continued.

_Oh well, nice while it lasted. Wave, you deserve this!_

"By the closest margin of votes it's…Speeding Comet!"

_Congratulations, Wind Wa-! Wait, I won!?_

That now, took me for a loop. I was being announced as the winner, by two Princesses whom I've never met, and they_ liked_ _my song!?_

"Come on down, you amazing Pegasus!" Vinyl encouraged.

With that, confetti flew down everywhere like rain, and screaming ponies drowned out the clapping of hooves from all over the stadium. Blazing lights followed my every step, and shone brightly against my ruby in the tuxedo, and it gave off the perfect view for all to see.

"Now, your prize is to perform your hit song worldwide all across the globe, and you're ready to hit the big time." Octavia said. "Anypony you'd like to thank?"

"Yes," I started off. "I'd like to thank my friends lending me their support from home, and for watching. But more importantly, I've got one mare in particular, who has inspired me throughout. I give her, and Wind Wave, who's backstage, the biggest thanks of all!"

The crowd roared wildly, setting off a whole pony-riot as far as I knew, let alone a stampede.

"So, who's the lucky mare?" Vinyl asked me.

"That's a secret." I responded.

_Great, I confessed my love through the power of TV, I'm so stupid! Well, at least it's anonymous. God, don't make me regret this later on…_

But who am I kidding? I know somehow fate will always get its way with me.

* * *

When I arrived back at Twilight's home, via flying carriage, I came to realize most of the lights were out. As the Royal Guard flew off, and I was left out in the cold, I wondered who or what caused the lights to go out.

_What's with Twi's house? It's never like this, unless…_

"Oh, boy, I know where this is headed." I cursed under my breath.

Now, if you've watched the show as long as me, you can guess to where this leads. If not, then prepare yourself.

I opened the door, turning the knob so carefully as to not make a sound.

As I entered, I felt the door slam right behind me, and a cool rush of air whisk through some hair in my tail.

Now, I was in complete darkness.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and I was dazed and my vision blurred. And that's when I heard a crowd of one hundred ponies say this to me:

"SURPRISE AND CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

**So ends my possibly longest chapter thus far, and a new adventure to look forward to.**

**Now, maybe we can finally move it along with Rainbow Dash and Comet!**

**I hope…**

**But for now, you bronies know to give this story some love!**

**BTW, song requests are ok, and OCs are welcome!**

**Might use them in future chapters!**

**This may also be a little late, but…**

**Happy Memorial Day as well!**


	4. Chapter 4: Parties and Flying Lessons

**What's up fellow followers?**

**This is one of your favorite writers here, Vomas56!**

**We'll be having a little more romance development with Rainbow Dash,**

**And possibly get into more trouble along the way!**

**Chapter 4: Parties and Flying Lessons**

"SURPRISE AND CONGRATULATONS!"

Those were the words I was first greeted with after several hours of being away, and me becoming the winner.

Surrounded by not much more than a hundred ponies, I saw the Mane Six rapidly approach me.

"Nice going there, Comet!" Applejack said as she was the first to speak.

"Amazing! Truly wonderful!" Fluttershy said, louder than her normal voice. When she realized what happened, she quietly stated "Oops, sorry..."

"_Glad to know things don't change much." _I thought that night.

Then it was Pinkie's turn to speak, but she was so excited and jumping around so fast, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You were awesome, Comet! So, when we saw you win, I decided to throw you a Welcome to Ponyville and Congratulations on Winning party!" she basically said.

"Thanks Pinkie! Nice work on the party, by the way." I said as I patted her head.

She simply gave me a big and goofy smile for that.

That's when Twilight showed up right behind me, and gave me a tap on the shoulder. "Nice work! I knew you had something going for you." She told me.

"Yeah, well…" I started.

"By the way, I've got two things to tell you…" Twilight then said to me.

"Lemme guess, the old good news and bad news routine?" I asked.

Twilight then simply nodded her head.

"Alright, give it to me straight then." I complied.

"The bad news is, the Princesses are coming to see you tomorrow, and it sounds morally disturbing, along with the fact that your worldwide début is the same day in Canterlot." Twilight told me.

_How can it be bad?_

"You're going to be questioned…"

_Well, isn't this something original?_

"And the good news?" I asked once more.

"Well, it concerns Rainbow Dash, and how she reacted towards your win." Twilight replied.

"How so-!?" I started but was immediately interrupted.

Apparently, Rainbow zoomed straight at me, top speed. This caused me to knock back onto the floor, and caused me to crash. When I opened my eyes, right after I blacked out for a minute, she was sitting right on top of my chest.

"So, I suppose this is the good news, right?" I asked.

Twilight nodded "yes" once more, while Rainbow kept saying of how awesome I was, and how she was glad I could be her friend. Apparently though, she didn't realize I was running low on oxygen until I pointed it out.

"You're…crushing…my chest, Rainbow!"I managed to say.

"Sorry about that," Rainbow said as she helped me up. "But you were awesome! The best singer right there! On stage! Comet, if I wasn't this happy, I could… uh, I could…" her voice then trailed off.

"Kiss me on the cheek?" I joked.

Apparently, she took it seriously, though. Rainbow suddenly pulled me in, right by the neck. This was unexpected, even for _me_, as I felt her give a kiss right on my cheek, just like I said.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say, becoming increasingly blush.

"Well, you did ask for it." Rainbow told me.

"I meant it as a joke." I said.

"Huh!?" she asked, blushing really hard. "What're you talking about? You told me to!"

"Nopony was forcing you to kiss me," I replied. "That was all you."

At this point, RD realized her mistake, blushing even harder than me. "Hey, you shouldn't have asked."

"Touché." I countered.

"Oh ! Oh! Oh!" Pinkie suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's a great party Pinkie Pie." I told her.

"Not that, silly! Remember, it's karaoke night!"

_Of all the things I forgot, I overlook that!?_

I facehoofed myself for forgetting. But then again, I did become a star of music in one day, so cut me some slack, will ya?

"Sure, so who's singing first?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Pinkie said happily.

"What do you mean? You organized this, so didn't you create a schedule?"

"Nope!" she cried.

_Wow, two times in a row I facehoof myself, and it's not even midnight!_

"Alright, I'll sing." I told Pinkie.

"Good, now I'll just get everypony into place, and we'll start this party off, with rock and roll!" she cried.

"Mind if I sang a second time in a row?" I asked.

"Why?" Pinkie questioned.

When I pointed to Rainbow Dash talking to another stallion, and drew a little heart symbol in midair, Pinkie got the message.

"Just, please don't tell anypony else!" I begged.

"Okay, Comet! I Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie said with a goofy smile and salute.

"_God, don't let me fail now…" _I thought.

* * *

Alright, I waited in the wings of the stage, were many ponies were waiting. They wanted to hear somepony sing, and hear the angel hidden on the inside.

_If singing is like heaven, am I meeting God now, or am I just on the first layer of it?_

"Alright ponies! Mares and stallions! Colts and fillies! Allow me to introduce, your Ponyville's very own: Speeding Comet!" somebody announced over a loudspeaker system.

I basically came out galloping to the stage, with a hundred ponies cheering, stomping on the ground, and giving an encore.

"Alright, alright," I started off. "I know you wanna hear me sing, so I'm going to start this off with a song you may not understand, but this is one of two songs for you to enjoy! Don't listen to the lyrics, just the music." I said.

At this point, they didn't care what song I sang, just as long as they got to do something.

**(Authors note: These two songs were requested by fans, and like the bronies you are, go appreciate their work on their profiles! These were asked by MiningSomeDiamonds and Pheonix Kamiya)**

A techno beat began, pulling me into the first song, as it was calm. Most ponies were just excited for this song, as I guessed it was pretty popular. They didn't know the meaning of the lyrics, they only cared to listen to the beat!

The first song was called White Sky by Vampire Weekend (MiningSomeDiamonds request).

_An ancient business, a modern piece of glass work_

_Down on the corner that you walk each day in passing_

_The elderly sales clerk won't eye us with suspicion_

_The holy motor corporation is giving it's permission__  
__A little stairway, a little piece of carpet_

_A pair of mirrors that are facing one another_

_Out in both directions a thousand little Julia's_

_That come together in the middle of Manhattan__  
__You waited since lunch_

_It all comes at once__  
__Around the corner, the house that modern art built_

_I ask for modern art to keep it out the closets_

_The people who might own it, the sins of pride and envy_

_And on the second floor the Richard Serra Skate Park__  
__You waited since lunch_

_It all comes at once__  
__Sit on the park wall, ask all the right questions_

_While all the horses racin' taxis in the winter_

_Look up at the buildings imagine who might live there_

_Imagining your Wolford's in a ball upon the sink there__  
__You waited since lunch_

_It all comes at once__  
_

Nopony paid any mind to the lyrics at all. They were too busy cheering me, and were excited for the secondary song.

"Alright everypony, I'm taking a break, but stay tuned for another awesome song!" I shouted into the microphone.

_Exit stage left much, anypony?_

* * *

"You think they liked it?" I asked a few of the Mane Six.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said. "They're pretty happy with your darn singin', Comet."

"Very well performed. Your voice seems to get better every time we hear it." Rarity agreed.

"Nice moves out there," Rainbow then complemented as she walked up to me. "But I'm wondering why you didn't _fly_, to make it 20% percent cooler?"

"I never learned." I said. "I prefer walking on the ground, rather just flying in the air."

"WHAT!?" she yelled, "That's crazy talk! Who's ever heard of a Pegasus afraid to fly?"

"Fluttershy?" I guessed.

"Ok, you're right there." RD admitted. "But, can you name anypony else!?"

_Well, she got me there._

Honestly, I didn't have a response to the entire thing. I mainly assumed that a few Pegasi never learned how to fly, and I was just a late bloomer.

"Alright, starting tomorrow, I'm teaching you how to fly, with private lessons in tricks. Besides, you're learning from the best, so you should feel honored, Comet." Rainbow acknowledged.

"Ok, how about lessons in the backyard of this place?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine with me. Besides, I'll have you flying in ten or less seconds flat."

_How did I know she'd say that?_

* * *

So, I basically hung about, trying to keep in tune with the beat of wave after wave of popping techno music and rock n'roll. A crowd of stallions and mares are all dancing, on a multi-colored dance floor, courteously of Vinyl, who happened to have been at the party some time before I did.

I swear, I bet five dollars to say Pinkie broke the fourth wall again, and allowed PON3 to get here faster than the carriage that pulled me here.

As I watch over many ponies, including ones I recognized and ones I didn't, Applejack suddenly walked up to me.

"So partner, you feel like dancing?" she asked.

"Naw, I don't dance a lot," I responded. "I'm a terrible dancer. Just ask anypony from here to Manehattan."

"Really?" she questioned.

"I never said I was _good _at dancing." I implied. This time, I enforced my emphasis on the word 'good', hoping she would get the hint.

"Well, if ya want, we can go ta the dance circle over yonder," AJ said, pointing a hoof towards a large group of ponies.

"Eh, why not? I got nothing better to do." I agreed.

We trotted over to the dance group, where apparently we saw one stallion dancing it out on the dance floor. He wore big sunglasses that covered his eyes, and a cap on his head to cover his frontal part of his mane.

In all honesty, his coat color was white, and his mane was a blend between mud-brown and dirt-brown.

In reality to me, his colors resembled something of a giant hot-fudge sundae.

"Oh, brother, I say this is something I didn't see coming." I admitted to AJ.

"What…the fact of how he dances?" AJ asked.

"No, how he looks like a giant ice-cream sundae." I whispered.

To which, me and AJ both snickered and walked away from the crowd.

* * *

At this point, most ponies were beginning to tire out, and not many of them left the party.

As far as I could tell, it seemed to be a never-ending story of how a party can last forever.

"So, Comet…" Twilight started off.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, what can I help you with?" I asked politely.

"You said you had a second song… is it a slow one?"

"I… really don't know," I told her, in a confused way. "I only know that I want a song that'll really stand out to Rainbow Dash."

"Well, pick one! The party is starting to slow down a little." Twilight updated.

Twilight had a point. Some ponies were starting to tire from the fast beat of the sound of the music, and others were looking quite faint.

"Don't worry, Twi. I've got the perfect song I mind for this occasion." I told her.

I pulled myself towards the center platform once again, greeted by the same crowd I had played for earlier. The song I chose to immediately sing was Lips of An Angel by Hinder(Pheonix Kamiya request).

"Alright, we're going to take this, nice and smooth," I started off. "This also goes out to one mare after my heart." I hinted.

_Honey why are you calling me, so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud__  
__Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak__  
__And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel__  
__It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue__  
__Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak__  
__And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak__  
__And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel__  
__And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

Another round of applause and hoof-stomping went towards me, as I was seen being a great singer and all. Still, I'd saw RD was eyeing me, and she seemed impressed. I was wondering if she got the tip, but apparently, it didn't look that way.

_She might've figured I had a crush on somepony, it was just that she didn't know I was referring to her._

I left the stage, once more, in the hopes that somehow, Rainbow would as to get a clue of whom I referred to as my 'special somepony'.

* * *

Another few hours later, the party ended and most ponies headed home. The only ones remaining were me, a cleanup team of stallions, and the Mane Six. I laid back against the farthest wall, daydreaming, basically about anything. Tuning out the noise of the sweeping brooms from the crew, and chatter of the Mane Six, I turned my thoughts to Rainbow.

Why did she look so beautiful, and have to be so boastful?

_Quite a uncommon persona, if I do say._

"Comet!" Twilight then shouted into my ear.

I immediately fell back, while acting up in surprise.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your lessons begin with Rainbow around noon, so don't be late!"

"Hey! Why would I be late? We're doing the lessons in your backyard, aren't we? So, I see no reason to panic." I come backed.

"When it comes to flying, Rainbow doesn't like slackers." Twilight pointed out. "By the way, you'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Okay, and thank you." I said calmly.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room. It's right across the main hallway on this floor." Twilight directed.

"Well, goodnight then, everypony." I said.

With that, I left for the guest room. When I entered, I slipped off my tuxedo, and laid on the bed. Very comfy, and just as well, homey. As the allure of the softness of the sheets settled in, I laid my head into a pillow, and nuzzled into the warmth of that bed.

For the rest of the night, I dreamed of nothing, but pure blackness. It was a blackness so dark, it made you feel as if though you were dead. Well, that's what it was, _for a while._

* * *

Immediately, after hours of sleep, I fell into a dream.

_Aw, come on! Can't I have a dreamless night for once!?_

When I looked at myself, I saw no longer hooves, but _fingers._

_Is this real? Did everything I do was a dream of some sort of crazy fantasy?_

Suddenly, I saw a mirror, and saw myself. Not my pony-self, but rather my human-self, fully clothed, in the same clothing the night before I came to Equestria.

"_I can't believe it…"_ I thought. _"My old form, it's still here! And in top condition! That means I still have some humanity left in me!"_

"Of course you do." an eerie voice spoke. "You seem to enjoy seeing yourself once more, and having fun in Ponyville."

"Gah!" I screamed.

"Who's there!? How do you know me?" I called into the darkness.

The scenery of darkness suddenly melted away. At first, the picture was blurry, until I realized I was in front of Ponyville, at night.

I had to admit, it was very pretty. Quite a side of Ponyville you'd never expect to see unless it was a holiday.

"Quite the view, is it not?" a mare asked behind me.

I turned around and saw a dark blue mare, who's coat pressed against the sky, and full moon behind her. Her mane was translucent, while tiny stars danced inside of it. I could make out a horn, right atop her forehead, and wings spread out on each side of her.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Princess Luna, alicorn of the night." the figure responded. "I have been able to enter your dream, human. This is what you might call, 'lucid dreaming'."

"Ok then, whatever floats your boat." I responded. "Sorry if I meant disrespect princess, but I'm not used to this kind of thing. Especially with all the talking ponies, stallions and royalty."

"It's fine." Luna reassured me. "Besides, is the night not beautiful? I do my best so everypony gets to enjoy it."

"Very pretty, I'll admit." I said. "But, why did you come here, to _my_ dream out of so many?"

"I come here to ask you of one favor. After all, you're _special._" She inquired.

"What's the favor then?" I pondered aloud.

"Remember Twilight? And how she got a response from both of us?" she asked.

"Yes, vividly and clearly." I answered. "That was only a few hours ago, so what's the deal?"

"Me and my sister, won't _really_ question you," she answered. "We want you, to take part in a spell, and show your friends who you really are. The time for secrets is now over."

I paused. Being teleported away from people I loved and knew by some mysterious force was one thing that'd I thought would never happen. Losing all the trust in one town and my friends? That was something I couldn't do.

"I can't do it, Luna." I told her. "I don't want them getting hurt just because of a revelation. I lied to _protect_ my friends, to keep them from knowing the real me! So, my answer is no, to the ritual. I don't feel comfortable admitting my secret to them."

I could tell she was saddened by my response. That I, a human, would never be willing to tell my friends about _who_ I am. That I, denied royalty, and in front of a princess.

"_Crap, probably should've not said that!" _I thought.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Luna asked me.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"It's alright. The truth is hard to muster, and telling it to some ponies you barely know makes it harder. These ponies, I've known for some time now, and even I have trouble with _my_ past. But, the ones who stand by you now, won't judge you for what you are. Nor where you came from. You've shown a great deal of a tremendous amount of friendship, rivaling those of the Elements of Harmony."

_The Elements of what now?_

I was confused on that part, not knowing the Elements at first, and mainly because I hadn't seen anything that told me about them. So, I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"The six around you," Luna continued, "are the bearers of the said Elements. Although, you've been here a short time, _you can_ pull through this. Even so, you hold _two_ titles of your own. But remember, don't be afraid. They still care for you."

"Really?" I asked. "What do I tell them!? That I _don't belong here_? Tell them I'm a _liar_ and they expect to _trust_ me!? Say that I am from a different world? No! I can't do it! That sounds like the worst move I can make now!"

As I looked back at the town, I began to shed a few tears. Tears of pure panic, of my future loss for my friends. A growing pain then started in my chest, and it wouldn't stop hurting. What was worse was I crying in front of a mare, and that was embarrassing.

_It's over. I can't do it… not now… if only I had more time…_

That's when I felt a hoof on my right shoulder. It was Luna, who now was comforting me, in my hour of need.

"You love her...don't you?" Luna suddenly asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash… the tomboy mare. You really are infatuated with her, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Yes…" I responded. "Wait, how did you-?" I began to ask.

"I can read your mind, as well as enter dreams." She stated. "Besides, if you _truly _love her, then please, take part in the spell with me and Celestia. It'll be painless, and the paranoia will fade away forever.

"Right," I said as I sobered up quickly. "And, what did you mean by _two titles?_" I inquired.

"You'll know soon enough… when new enemies come to fight you, and the sword falls from the sky… Fare thee well, hero." Luna mysteriously inquired.

At that moment, the world shifted back into darkness. A void of cold, complete emptiness surrounded me in my human form. Suddenly, a light opened up, and I ended up finding myself in Twilight's guest room, with my old stallion body back.

* * *

"COMET! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" I heard Spike calling.

_Wait… he was here last night? I didn't see him!_

I looked at the clock, realizing it was around ten in the morning. I always hated waking up so early, especially since I was in high school. Not to mention, the stress of two royals coming over to town, and me knowing one from a dream, that was spooky.

"Morning, everypony," I said tiredly, as I dragged myself down the steps.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" I heard one voice say. And it wasn't Twilight.

It was _Rainbow Dash!_

"I thought you said, at noon, and why are you still here?" I asked.

"I kind of passed out on the couch," RD explained. "So I crashed here for the night. Plus, I couldn't wait to show you the basics about flying, so we're starting our lessons two hours early."

"Well, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Daisy sandwiches, of course." Spike responded.

"Could you make my sandwich a piece of buttered toast instead?" I asked. "I've never been good with daisies sandwiches during a meal."

"Sure, we've got plenty of butter leftover."Spike replied.

Even so, I could tell, even this kitchen scene, something was missing… or more like, _someone_.

"Where's Twilight Sparkle?" I suddenly asked.

"She's probably still asleep. I heard she pulled an all-nighter studying, just to get some rest." The little dragon told me.

"Sounds exactly like her." Rainbow agreed.

The reality was, I didn't dream yesterday up as some hallucinated fantasy. I just did what so many people could dream of doing, and it was in another dimension! Although, it still did make me miss my original home for all the more reason.

When we finished, Rainbow lead me outside, ready to teach me my first lesson in flying.

_Oh, this is going to end badly…_

* * *

We entered the backyard, with Spike following in suit, and Twilight showing up on cue. Rainbow Dash then turned towards me, and began looking all around me.

"What're you doing?" I curiously asked her.

"Checking your wing span, and your body measurements." RD replied. "Your average body capabilities are that of a normal Pegasus, so you should have no trouble flying."

I nodded, going along with Rainbow said, since I wasn't good at math.

"Lesson one," Rainbow started. "Envision yourself opening your wings, and _feel_ them stretch out. Close your eyes, and put that image in your mind. Let instinct then take over the flapping part of the wings."

"Got it." I confirmed.

Actually, I didn't. I didn't know what I'd look like when my wings were spread out, since I had never used them. Not to mention, letting an instinct take over my flying, sounded to me like a one-way ticket to crashing, and getting some body part of me broken.

But, Rainbow Dash wouldn't let me off that easily on my lesson if I chickened out now. However, I really wanted to learn to fly, so I began to close my eyes, and tried to place the thought of my wings opening in my head.

The image became more and more clear to me, as I saw it perfectly. That's when I heard a small voice, ringing in my head.

"Comet…"

_Huh? Who's there?_

"Comet…"

_The voice… it sounds so familiar…_

"Comet!" Rainbow then shouted in my ear.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell backward. "What!? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope!" her eyes became wild with enthusiasm and looked at me intently. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she told me the one simple phrase: "Your wings…have now finally opened."

I saw it for myself, my wings spreading out at somewhere around three to four feet long, with a beauty that words could not describe.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME." I slowly, trying to gain a hold on reality.

"Alright moving on. Lesson two, Comet." RD instructed. "Commence wing flapping, and begin with moving forward and upward, let the instinct I mentioned earlier, take over. Got it?"

"Ok, ok." I said. Relying on instinct now, I tried to put my energy into floating a few feet above the ground. My wings responded to the signal I was giving them, and soon they moved up and down, giving me some time to adjust.

Slowly, I felt my hooves lose their grip on the ground below me. Each gust of wind, brought about some more distance, leaving me about five feet in the air.

"Good! Now try to move forward." Rainbow commanded when she got close to me.

"No need to repeat that, RD. I heard you the first time."

I focused hard on the area in front of me, now feeling my wings tuning to the direction I wanted to go.

Only that, they gave off too much energy for me to handle, and I ended up sky rocketing way too high, at a fast speed.

"_No! No, no, no! This is not good!" _I thought.

I panicked losing my concentration. My wings must've had minds of their own, because they must've interpreted my flailing about as a fast rush back to Equestria, after I was some one hundred thousand feet in the air. The bad news was, I could tell only one thing: my wings positioned me at a ninety degree angle.

My wings flapped harder, as to land me down safely. It felt like I was going on the world's fastest rollercoaster, and the brakes weren't working. As I parted from clouds, I saw Ponyville, with me flying overhead to a nearby mountain range.

"_This is it! I'm about to die! And man, this sucks! I've been here for only one day, and I'm already condemned into ramming myself into hard rock." _I thought.

That's when it happened: my frontal hooves, now were beginning to glow something like a red flame, with a green spark in the center of it. Now, it was spreading upwards toward me, at a fast rate.

_Great, now I'm going to burn like a matchstick. _

However, I felt no pain. The flame still moved up my body, and it wasn't stopping. Now, it had completely engulfed my body, including my eyes. I gained more speed increasingly, with me not seeing anything, until I heard one sound:

**BOOM!**

When the blast took place, I felt the flame suddenly disappear. I opened my eyes, revealing, a giant ring of red flames, and fortunately for me, a not burning Ponyville, along with a red-green streak, which I recognized as mine. As I kept on flying I lost track of where I was, that is, until I felt a certain rainbow-colored embrace, who I recognized as Rainbow.

Speedily taking me down, back to the backyard, I saw the look of astonishment in everypony's face.

"Comet… what did you do?" Rainbow then asked me sternly.

"I don't really know, ok? I'm being honest! Sorry if I wrecked something!" I pleaded.

"What you did, was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" RD suddenly cried.

"Wait, you're not mad? And that was awesome!?" I asked.

"Comet, you performed a spectacular Flaming Rainboom!" Twilight suddenly said, stunned by the immense burst she had saw. "Of course we're not mad! Why would we?"

"A Flaming what?" I asked, once more.

"It's like my Sonic Rainboom, except you were covered in flames!" Rainbow explained.

At that moment, she suddenly hugged, and kissed me on the cheeks.

_Obviously, she was impressed._

"Well done, oh loyal subject," we heard a regal voice behind us.

"Your stunt not only caught your friends attention, but ours as well." The voice continued.

I turned around and saw _her._

_Princesses Celestia and Luna._

* * *

**This concludes another chapter! **

**Sorry if it's been a while, I've been caught up on school work, and with final testing, it can get crazy!**

**So, I thank you for your wait, and I'll be working on the next chapter.**

**So, for all the bronies out there, give this story some love!**


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Has Called

**What's up everyone?**

**This is Vomas56, writing to you for more action, and possible hilarity, with romance in the center of it all!**

**Pretty much, things couldn't possibly get any crazier!**

**Right? **

**BTW, this story takes place somewhere after Season 3, after Twilight turns alicorn. That's for those who're wondering.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Destiny Has Called**

_Ok, I never thought a princess would be a witness to one of my stunts._

The white alicorn, as far as I could tell, had mane of pink, green and blue, with sparkles, kind of like Luna's. She had looked at the four of us, with something that seemed like she was searching for something. Or rather, she was only looking at _me._

Immediately, everypony bowed their heads to her, to which I tried to follow their lead as best as I could. As I lowered my head, I decided to begin hoping that somehow things wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

"As of right now, there is news you must know about Speeding Comet." Celestia addressed. "As one of our newest residents, currently staying here, there will be some, _things, _that must be cleared about him."

That's when she used her magic, tapping into my pulsating thoughts of what she would say.

"_Comet, are you ready to go through with this?" _she mentally asked, with a psychic bond connecting us.

"_No." _I responded back. _"I don't know if Luna told you this, but I'm not going through with the spell. It's too big a risk for me to tell them anything."_

"_They deserve to know it, human. After all, you haven't really lied to them that much," _Celestia persisted._ "You of all your kind should know it, considering the fact that you've been withholding that information of your former life."_

"_I assume Luna told you everything then, right?"_

"_Yes."_ Celestia nodded her head, without speaking. _"She has told me, and Cadence of your apparent lifestyle."_

"_Great, another alicorn already wanting to know more about me." _I told Celestia. With that, I cut off the psychic link. I looked up, seeing a concerned face of Celestia, and I also noted Luna right behind her. If the princess of the night was out right now, during the day, it must've been important.

"Anyways, what's so important about Comet?" Rainbow chimed in to the conversation.

"Yes Celestia, what about him?" Twilight argued.

At this point, things got heated between me, my secret, and the royals.

"It'll all be explained in due time." Luna told us. "But, we must have the other Elements of Harmony here, as well as Wind Wave, and Princess Cadence."

"How did you know about-?" I started, trying to ask about Wave. But I stopped myself midway, realizing Luna would know what I would ask.

"This matter concerns you and Wave, Comet." Celestia informed me. "I've already sent a letter telling the required ponies to meet here, as quickly as possible."

"Ok so this concerns me and him I get it. But what I'd like to know is what did Luna mean when she appeared right next to me in my dream last night?" I asked.

"Wait, what!?" Rainbow shrieked.

"That's impossible…rarely anypony sees her in their dreams…" Twilight said, all shaken and confused. "Why would she appear in your dream?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "She said to look when new enemies come to fight me, and a sword falls from the sky!"

"Don't worry yourself. All will be explained shortly." Luna assured.

"No." I coldly said. "No, I want answers. I'm sorry if I mean disrespect, but I'm anxious to know, _right now,_ and besides, you said it yourself: the time for secrets is over."

"Comet, what're you doing!? This isn't like you!" Twilight cried. "Sure, Luna withholds information, but that's no reason to demand it!"

At this point, I was angry. Not because of how nopony would give me an answer, but of how I felt as if though I was missing something. I could feel myself slowly losing grip on my thoughts as the rage in my head intensified.

That is, until I saw Rainbow looking at me. Now, she didn't look at me as her proud student learning to fly. Now, she was a friend, who had the look of concern over me.

"Sorry Twilight, you're right." I said. "In all honesty, I _too_ withheld information about my life."

"Then, why hide it?" Twilight persisted.

"Yeah, what's the big idea? It's not like we would stop liking you, even for what you've done! The past is over, dead and gone." Rainbow joined in on the talk.

"Trust me!" I grunted. "You won't like what you see. I'm just trying to keep you all out of trouble!"

"What do you mean, punk!?" Rainbow then slugged my shoulder. "What trouble? I don't see it! And what does Princess Celestia _need from you?_"

"You wouldn't understand!" I said. "Let's just say, I've had influences on my past, that sometimes made my life worse."

Rainbow then looked at me funny, and _not _in a comedic way. Her whole face seemed to go from angry, to downright surprised. Like, she'd believe me no matter what I said.

"Sorry I asked. I'm still kind of surprised by this whole turn of events, you know?" RD apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. This is something that concerns us all, and I'm not surprised that you'd suspect something fishy is going on." I replied.

"Thanks Comet, for not getting so mad with me."

"Just try not to sweat it out so much, Rainbow Dash."

After the talk, we heard a trumpet blare. Then we saw Celestia nod her head, motioning two things: everypony was here and me and Wave were possibly in _big_ trouble.

The scariest moment of my life was happening. Me, the Mane Six, and the two princesses were all ready to ensure the arrival of the last remnants of what who would attend to know my secret.

The sky had no longer been sunny, but rather turned into a twilight-like state. It allowed both princesses to be able to stay awake for the duration of the time needed to await everypony else.

First, came Princess Cadence, and her husband, who I could only guess to be Shining Armor. Shining stood with a captain's uniform on, with a red vest, and blue sash that went across his left shoulder.

Cadence, with her mane flowing in the wind, contemporarily made a smile, focused on the other alicorns that had awaited her. They both greeted Twilight immediately, in which the trio was showered in a unbreakable shield of love and family.

Finally, out came Wind Wave, with guard escort. Sooner than you'd think, he sighed a sigh of relief, knowing he was glad to see me. But still, paranoia had hung over us.

_Out of the dungeon, and onto the guillotine._

After everypony had entered, the door to Twilight's home slammed shut, with guards blocking the outside, and more guarding inside.

"All everypony, if you may now listen." Celestia quelled the air, of incommunicable talks and all eyes focused on her.

"We're here, because of the stallion known as Speeding Comet, a newcomer to our fair nation." Celestia started. "However, he holds a great secret."

Everypony in the room turned to me. A sudden gaze of intensity was mounted, many eyes were pinning me down against the wall I leaned against.

"So, I hold a secret! It's not like everypony doesn't have one!" I testified.

"It's true," Luna spoke towards me. "But _yours_ is something far more _special."_

"What do you mean?" Shining Armor asked. "Isn't persecuting this pony wrong? What did he do wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. "This isn't about persecution, it's possibly about something dangerous Luna had informed me of last night."

"Yes, the young stallion speaks the truth, Shining Armor." Celestia defended me. "Luna has filled me in what happened on the events prior to when he fell asleep. He has a good heart, and a secret, which he fears may hurt everypony."

"Just for a disclaimer, Luna did speak in a riddle to me. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, or say." I admitted.

"So, what new threats dare arrive to our fair nation?" Cadence spoke out.

"The events only progress, when new enemies come to attack Comet, and a sword falls from the sky." Luna repeated her line from my dream.

"How do we know, if or _when_ these events do happen?" RD asked.

"It can't be said for sure," I said. "We only know that whatever foes come our way, I'm supposed to handle."

"So, why do _you _have to handle them, when the Elements can take out these enemies?" Shining inquired.

"I can answer this one;" Celestia began. "It's mainly due that these monsters are ones Comet may face _alone_, as it would be a waste to use the Elements powers on another's battle."

_So, I must face monsters alone…great, just great._

"Even so, Comet, you hold _two _titles, ones nopony but _you_, can have." Luna said to me. "Do you remember them?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "You didn't tell me what the two were in the first place! How would I know what they are!?"

"So then, you really don't remember, do you?" Luna inquired further. "Have you forgotten what happened three years ago?"

_Three years!? What're you talking about Luna!?_

"I don't get what you're saying, Your Highness. I just got here yesterday, and I really don't remember any of the three years!" I cried.

"Oh… so then… you really have forgotten…" Luna said innocently, with a grave hint of sadness.

"This has gone on long enough!" Wave cried. "What did he do!? Comet, you're sure you don't remember?"

"Wind Wave, if I was lying, AJ would've got me red-hoofed right now." I told him.

"It's true. He's not lying your highnesses," AJ defended. "Comet hasn't done anything darn tootin' wrong!"

"Yes, but what you don't realize is that he lied to _protect _you all." Luna said calmly.

"Wait, what!? You mean Comet lied to me about everything about himself?" AJ accused.

"I didn't lie about everything. I lied to keep you all from the knowing the _real _me. Some parts were made up, and others were blended in my story to keep it authentic." I admitted shamefully. "This included song-writing, my parents, bits of my persona. However, I didn't lie on most parts, like me stealing your apples AJ."

"If that's the case, why didn't you speak up?" Rarity asked. "Nopony would think of anypony, any differently."

"I thought you'd think differently of me, and not want to be friends anymore. But, I'm still uncomfortable revealing my secret to you."

"Actually…" Twilight spoke. "Comet, I too, have a secret."

With a blast of her magic, the room was overtaken with light. A glow softly presented itself into the room, and I saw an amazing sight. Twilight sprouted wings.

"So wait, you're an alicorn!?" I asked in surprise. "But, then how did you hide the wings?"

"Invisibility spell. Casted it on one specific body part, and I chose the wings, to help you relax more around me. Princess Celestia wrote me a secondary note to the first one. She said to keep the alicorn factor hidden from you." Twilight explained. "I don't know your secret, but doesn't it make you feel better knowing I'm an alicorn?"

_No, mainly more embarrassed than usual, and ever before._

"Well, either way it goes, I'm pretty much feeling stupid for not knowing." I answered.

"So, are you sure you want to know, the titles _now,_ human?" Celestia questioned.

_Oh no! Why did she say that!?_

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked with expressed fear.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" I tried to cover up. "Celestia, why did you say that?"

"Why did Celestia say _human_?" RD asked. "And moreover, what is one?"

"Aw, crap…" I cursed under my breath.

At this point, all eyes shot towards me. Everypony was giving me a curious look, wondering what the Princess said. Eventually, curiosity was getting the best of them, and pretty soon, everypony was starting to ask questions about me.

"_Who_ are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get here?"

So many questions, too little time for me to answer and process. At this point, Twilight spoke up and started asking for proof of me being a human, and not just a regular pony. So, there was one thing for me to do, and _to this day, _I still regret what I said.

"Princesses, just get this spell over with." I told them flatly.

"Are you so _sure_, Comet? Why, just a minute ago, you said there was _no way_ you'd reveal the secret." Celestia teased.

I swear, now the Princesses must hate me, if they're going to make me look like a fool.

However, I was pretty much no in the mood to argue, lest I get banished to the moon. Besides, the Elements of Harmony, as I as soon figured, (courtesy of Luna via dream) the Mane Six were the bearers of such said elements.

"That was in the past." I responded. "Just, try to make me look the way I did when I first arrived here, with clothes and all on."

"If you say so," Celestia said. "Sister, begin the spell. Also, Comet, we should warn you of a side-effect, which is hazy vision, and a little bit of coughing up blood, alright?"

"I've had always poor eyesight, and I'm not afraid of blood, so what's the difference?" I rhetorically asked.

"Fair enough." Celestia replied. "Luna, ready your magic."

"Don't worry big sister, I'm already on it," Luna replied.

The two sisters magical spell began. Celestia's horn began to glow yellow, bright as the sun. She lowered her head, and fire burst of a magical stream towards me. Luna then proceeded to charge up her magic, which was nighttime blue, as she did the same, firing her burst of magic at me.

In all honesty, at first, I thought it'd hurt. Actually, it was moreover relaxing, and soothing to me for some reason. As the spell dragged on, I noticed my hooves began to turn back into hands, with my long black sleeve shirt coming back. I soon started to stand on two legs, with my pants and shoes going into their respectful places, which were my legs and feet.

The magic continued to pulsate through my entire body, and with the magic streams combining, making my transformations speed up, I was surrounded in an orb of pure white light.

That's when my eyesight suddenly began to fail on me, and the world suddenly turned dark.

It had been a few minutes since the spell took place, and I seemed to be in some sort of coma. Darkness had completely overshadowed my sight for the first few seconds, but soon, my vision began to clear.

_Jeez, when Celestia warns you of side effects, she's not kidding._

Blared, and basically all fuzzy, my eyes could only see blurs. I could recognize the blurs as everyone in the room, it's just that I couldn't see the actual scenery myself. All I did see what was a purple blur, whom I figured was Twilight, talking to a big white body, who I figured was Princess Celestia.

"Hey, Celestia? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, it's me. I see you're finally awake now, hmmm?" Celestia hummed.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "How long will the blurriness and blood coughing last for, anyway?"

"At least about fifteen minutes," Luna responded.

As she said that, I whirred my around one hundred eighty degrees. Everypony else there, in blur form, was staring at me, as far as I could see. A brief silence then had taken hold over us, and it seemed neither one of us would get over the surprise, so I decided to break the ice.

"Well, now you know my real form. I suppose this means I'm going to be rejected by you guys?" I asked.

"No, not at all." I heard one masculine voice.

"Who was that!?" I asked in surprise. "Hey, Shining, was that you? If that was, please walk towards me, as I can't see at the moment."

I saw a smaller white figure walk up to me. At first, I thought it was another one of the ponies like Rarity, but soon realized it was Shining Armor.

"Hello." I replied. "What? You've never seen a human before?"

"No, not really." He responded. "If you ask me, you're probably the most interesting thing I've seen yet, and moreover, a weird one at that."

"Hey! Just because I'm temporarily blind, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I argued.

"Sorry." Shining quickly replied, realizing his mistake.

"So…" I started.

"So…what?" Shining asked me.

"Well, what do you wanna know? Asides from my personal information, of course." I told him.

"Where did you come from?" was Shining's first question.

"To be honest, I come from a planet like this one. It's set in another dimension, I guess, and I'm completely confused on how I got here." I responded.

"Well, anything else I should know?" Shining persisted.

"Yeah, I'm not a magical being or anything, so no need to try and arrest me, alright Captain?"

"Ok." He replied.

That's when I felt a warm surge starting in the back of my throat. It was time for me to cough up some blood. Not wanting to disgust, I immediately began to ask for help to the bathroom. I gained help from Cadence and Rarity, who proceeded to guide me as I walked towards the toilet.

I hacked and coughed up a few amounts of blood in there, but it was a small amount, so they didn't worry too much. And thankfully, my sight had fully returned.

"Um, human, when did your eyes change color?" Cadence then suddenly asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here, have a look." Rarity said as a mirror floated into my hands.

My eyes irises had just changed color. My left eye had turned dark blue, as deep as the night. My right eye had turned a brightest yellow, as bright as the sun.

_Weird, what happened to my brown eyes?_

As I looked at my eyes, the others got worried. They noticed I hadn't moved from my spot for a minute, and wanted to know what was wrong.

Basically, it ended with them gasping in surprise at the change in eye color. Knowing fully well, that the Princesses might have the answer, I turned to them.

"Your eyes…" Luna began slowly. "They signal your memories will return in due time. For now, though, it also means that your destiny has begun."

"What do you mean!?" I asked angrily. "I was never here three years ago!"

"But you were…" Celestia said, hanging her head in shame. "Besides, the emblems have begun to appear on you."

"Wait…what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Look at your hands…" Twilight pointed down to me.

What I saw amazed me… on my left hand, was a crescent moon against a night sky with stars in the background. On my right hand, was a blazing sun, which seemed to be familiar to me somehow…

"Well, what does it mean?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, dear princesses, tell us what's wrong with him." concurred Shining.

"I want answers. So, please tell me what all of this means!" I pleaded.

Both Princesses glanced at each other, with a look of hope, mixed with worry. Then, they smiled, and turned back to me.

"Welcome home, Soldier." Luna said.

"Wait, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Princesses, why did y'all address him as soldier?" AJ suddenly asked.

"Because…" Celestia said. "He's part of the Book of Prophecies. He's the legendary Solar-Lunar Soldier."

At that point, everypony gasped. They gave a double-take looking to me, then back at the Princesses and so on. Each one with a look of surprise on their face, and each one showing a sign of worry I hadn't seen before.

"It can't be…that's not true! I'm no legendary soldier! I never had military training! Also, I still have no idea of what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Well then, please understand," Luna tried to reason with me. "This world needs you…the name of the Soldier was your first title. Yet, still, you don't remember?" Luna asked.

There was a still silence. Everypony awaited my answer as I tried to remember. I came up with nothing, and I couldn't let her down. But still I had to say something, anything. After all, the time for lies and secrets was over.

"No." I calmly responded. "I'm sorry I really don't remember." I said.

With that, I made my way out of the crowd, and walked out the front door.

_**Alright sorry for the wait guys. **

**I had to do some school stuff, with finals and all that kind of thing.**

**I made this chapter short as a result for me to introduce the next one.**

**So please, Give this story some love!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rainbow Kiss

**Hello fellow bronies, how are you doing?**

**I'm Vomas56, for those who don't know, but please try to follow along with the story!**

**More romance between me and RD here, and maybe…something a bit more.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6: A Rainbow Kiss**

The minute I walked through the front door, I immediately realized one thing: everypony was bound to catch me sooner or later. After all, both princesses had hundreds, if not _thousands_, of guards to search for me. Besides, how many humans will you see walking the street in a land of colored, talking horses?

The only thing I regretted doing upon hearing the news was that I had suddenly walked out on everybody there. In my head, it was not my smartest move, but then again, how else do you make sense of so much confusion?

**(Authors note: If you guys are confused by the last chapter, this one will help to clear a few things. ****)**

"_Well, this is just great."_ I thought. _"Trapped in the land of My Little Pony, with one god-forbidden crazy thing after another happening to me at a time! What else could happen/ go horribly wrong?"_

As figured, I decided to rest, somewhere at least a fair distance towards the library. Originally, my plan was to run off in some random direction, get to a train station, ride off into the sunset, and hopefully the rest of the gang wouldn't find me. I'd then turn to riding the rails as a hobo.

Thank god not many ponies were out today, otherwise I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Seriously, I thought that somehow everypony would've caught me, or Princess Celestia would've contacted me by now. Nope, I was wrong for thinking that way, and found it ironic that they couldn't find the only human in Equestria!

I walked around, immediately settling for a tree far on a nearby hill, and decided it was the best place for me to rest my head. The tree was no more than twenty feet tall, and was a pine tree, and most of the prickles on the branches had fallen off. So, I did the only reasonable thing to do at a time like this:

I climbed the branches to the summit of the tree.

Yeah, I know, pretty stupid, but we're not all perfect, and I'm pretty sure you've done some stupid things as well. However, at the present moment in time, I felt as if though I needed some down time, and well, climbing seemed a good idea to me. So, I went basically Assassin's Creed on the tree and when I reached the top, I sat down on the branch I was on, and started to think.

* * *

_Ok, this is stupid. Time to get down before I kill myself, and hopefully not do anything stupid again!_

Well, if you can't guess, I climbed down the tree, for fifteen feet. Then I fell, headfirst the rest of the way. Don't ask me how I fell, as I'm still confused on the matter of that mystery.

"For crying out loud, God! Why me!?" I cried to no one in particular, when I hit the bottom.

As soon as I got my head out, after face planting into some dirt, I noticed one mare had come for me, and you can guess who.

_Rainbow Dash._

"Nice plummet there, dude." she mocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said with sarcasm in my voice. This then turned to anger, as I asked her one question:

"Where were you when I was falling!?" I screamed.

"Right here." she said.

"Well, why _didn't_ you catch me?" I asked.

"I thought that you didn't need my help, _human." _RD mocked once more. "Listen, Celestia needs you back at Twilight's, alright? Now, just come along quietly, so we can ask you some questions…"

"What if I don't want to?" I interrupted.

"I'll carry you all the way there, or drag you by your hind legs." RD threatened.

"Well, no argument here!" I cried, knowing RD would probably kick my butt.

* * *

The walk we took was, kind of long. Unusually long, in fact. It took me fifteen minutes to get the tree, why not the same amount of time to the tree house?

Bewildered by the fact, that I had just been considered a prisoner of war to an equine race, I felt so stupid, to think I could outrun a flying one. Lost in my own thoughts, I hardly paid any attention to the rainbow-maned cyan pegasus who tried to worm her way into my brain.

"HEY!" she screamed at me.

I fell backward, again, for the second time that day.

"What?" I asked when I regained my composure, and after Rainbow had fallen down laughing hard at what just happened.

"I actually wanted to talk with you, in _private,_ alright?" she told me.

"Well, I guess I'm cool with it. But no funny business, please?" I warned her.

In reality, I took Tai Kwon Do lessons, so, I figured if diplomacy failed, I could use it as a backup plan. Considering if, ponies knew nothing of Korean karate and I didn't lose.

"No worries, I just wanted to ask you a favor, ok?" RD inquired.

"I can get down with it." I agreed.

Moments later, we arrived at what appeared to be a large, empty and desolate field, on the outskirts of Ponyville. Rainbow had been hovering the whole way, as if to keep a guard on me. She then landed on the ground beneath her, and faced opposite of me.

_Crap, did I offend her in any way? Or is this an excuse to give me a private execution?_

"I know everything…" RD started off.

"_Uh-oh." _I thought.

Death, seemed to me, lurking nearby, and I was about to go to an early grave, and meet God, considering the fact I hadn't died during the fall.

"Oh man, this is the day I feared… I'm really going to heaven…although I never imagined of dying in a field, or by a pony's hooves…" I muttered to myself.

"I also know what you did…" Rainbow continued. "Because Twilight told me everything last night."

"Rainbow, what's going on? What did Twilight tell you? Am I in trouble?" I panicked.

"No, you silly colt." she said unexpectedly.

_Whew! Thought I was a dead man! It'd be a shame for the first human in a new dimension to die after one day, right?_

"Thank you, I guess, for not doing anything weird to me." I sighed. "Now, about what you heard, I'm pretty sure Twilight got her facts mixed up, alright?"

"So then, _you_ being known as the identity of being Speeding Comet, don't _love _me?" she asked innocently.

_Holy crap, did she just say what I thought she just said!?_

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Well, duh!" Rainbow pointed out. "Do you, or do you _not,_ love me?"

"Ok, yes! I'm in love with you! Please don't kill me or beat me to a pulp!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

Smooth move, genius.

At this point, I was in _deep_! Not only did I just confess to her, but somehow Twilight got the information from somepony, and now RD was getting funny ideas!

"_Well, I lived a good life and had a good run,"_ was my supposedly last thought.

"What're you talking about? You're not going to die by my hooves." RD asked me confusedly.

"Oh." I replied, very sheepishly. "Really did think something bad would happen to me, out in this open field."

"Dude, I wouldn't let that happen to a friend!" she cried. "So, sorry if I made you feel any nervousness around here, we're still cool, right?"

"Yeah, we are Rainbow, so don't let anypony tell you otherwise, alright?" I asked.

"Deal!"

She extended her hoof out, to which I shook it. Well, as well as I could, since she had rounded legs for walking, and no fingers, I figured this would become a tough challenge. Either way, I still managed, even if I couldn't get a firm grip on her hoof.

After that, was a long silence. At the most part, it was awkward, not to mention, really creepy. I still figured Rainbow Dash had plans for me, since I basically was forced to confess my greatest secret to her.

"Well, I guess now that you aren't going to kill me, you're probably going to give me extreme pain and put me in a hospital bed for saying 'I love you', right?" I asked.

"Nope." Was her one-worded reply.

"Thank you." I said.

"But, you wouldn't mind singing a few songs for me, now, would you?" Rainbow asked out of the blue.

"So, this is why you wanted to see me in private?" I asked. "To hear me sing?"

"Well, when you were your pony counterpart, I kinda got the feeling that those songs you singing, were for me." RD replied.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Like I said, Twilight told me. Also, I happened to notice you and Pinkie Pie talking earlier at the party. You drew a heart in the air, while you nodded my way." she explained.

_Wait, she knew about the whole thing!?_

"Ok, it's just that there's one flaw in your plan…" I admitted. "I can't sing. Well, my pony counterpart _can,_ but me in my human form, is a different story."

"Nah, it's cool." Dash said, with a humongous smile on her face. "I'll still think you're one awesome dude, despite you being a different species from me."

"Ok then. Which type of songs do you like?" I asked.

"Two slow songs please, so I can enjoy the lyrics." Dash replied.

At this point, I saw no way to argue against her. Either way this went down, she'd win and get her way. Besides, I wasn't going to take a risk, and bet my life on dying because I upset one pony, considering Rainbow Dash is one of the most athletic ones I've seen so far.

* * *

A few minutes into me trying to think of two songs, I immediately thought of two love ones, though I didn't know if my standard singing voice would allow me to go through with it.

_God, I wish I was back to being just Speeding Comet. Maybe when I see the Princesses again, they'll turn me back to my old pony form?_

Wishful thinking on my part. Anyways, I decided to just go along with one of my favorite songs as the first one: More Than a Feeling by Boston (Phoenix Kamiya request.)

"So, you ready?" RD asked me.

"Yes, this song happens to be one of my favorite ones, which makes me think about you, and my old home." I sadly replied.

"Oh," Rainbow started, before rubbing her frontal hoof against the back of her head. "Sorry about that. You don't have to sing if you want to-"

"No, it's fine, I'm just happy to do this for you." I said as I quickly sobered up.

_I woke up this morning and the sun was gone_

_Turned on some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song_

_I closed my eyes and I slipped away__  
__It's more than a feeling_

_More than a feeling_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_More than a feeling_

_And I begin dreaming_

_More than a feeling_

_Til I see Mary Ann walk away_

_I see my Mary Ann walkin' away__  
__So many people have come and gone_

_Their faces fade as the years go by_

_Yet I still recall as I wander on_

_As clear as the sun in the summer sky__  
__It's more than a feeling_

_More than a feeling_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_More than a feeling_

_And I begin dreaming_

_More than a feeling_

_'Til I see Mary Ann walk away_

_I see my Mary Ann walkin' away__  
__When I'm tired and thinking cold_

_I hide in my music, forget the day_

_And dream of a girl I used to know_

_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_

_She slipped away__  
__It's more than a feeling_

_More than a feeling_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_More than a feeling_

_And I begin dreaming_

_More than a feeling'_

_Til I see Mary Ann walk away_

When the song had ended, Rainbow Dash had a mere look of surprise, and had one of the proudest expressions she had on her face. Her cerise eyes looked towards mine, and I looked at hers. Already, the blood had begun rushing to my head, and I was starting to blush, and the same went with Rainbow. I could clearly see my face, and normal brown eyes as we just gazed deeply, since the blue and yellow eyes vanished about some time ago.

_Why must she be so cute when I look at her?_

At this point, a light rain started. We were so enwrapped in the fact we were gazing at each other, we didn't realize it until a sudden boom of thunder blasted throughout the sky. We both jumped up at the sound, which had caught us off guard, and fell into some newly-formed mud. When we looked at each other, we laughed. We laughed because of how ridiculous we acted and how dirty we were.

When we got the laughing fit calmed, things went back to the way they were before. Only this time, Rainbow spoke up.

"Well, how about the other song?" RD inquired.

"Oh, yeah! Right, nearly forgot about it! Just, let my throat rest a bit though, it kind of hurts from the song." I laughed, while also embarrassed at my stupidity.

* * *

While we allowed myself to gather rest from the song, we sat next to each other, all laid back, until the rain got in our hair. We didn't mind, it's just that the rain was kind of a minor disturbance. All in all, I had no problems with it. Rainbow, however, was moreover very angry.

But, not at me.

RD was actually moreover angry with the weather team who decided to schedule a rainstorm, that day, and was pretty much steamed with Cloudsdale.

"Sorry you had to hear that." RD apologized.

"It's cool." I replied. "Stuff like this will often happen, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you on that." Dash agreed.

We simply stared back at each other again, until Rainbow decided to ask me a few questions.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed,

"Your _real _name. You never told us back at Twilight's."

"Oh. Actually, I prefer to _not _tell you. It's my personal business about me, okay?"

"Alright, alright." RD complained. "So, what about your life? Have anything interesting to tell?"

I told her everything about myself, except my personal info. I gave her a brief description of my personality, and how I was well-liked and could turn the tables on anypony.

"Wow. You've lived quite the life so far, huh?" RD questioned.

"Yeah. I sure did. So, let's move forward onto the next song, alright?" I asked.

"Go ahead." RD agreed.

_If only I had an IPod on me when I did these, then the songs would've been less dull…_

This time, I chose a song most people are probably familiar with: Burning for You by Blue Oyster Cult (Ecco's Vassal request).

_Home in the valley_

_Home in the city_

_Home isn't pretty_

_Ain't no home for me__  
__Home in the darkness_

_Home on the highway_

_Home isn't my way_

_Home I'll never be__  
__Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I can't see no reason_

_To put up a fight__  
__I'm living for givin' the Devil his due_

_And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you__  
__Time is the essence_

_Time is the season_

_Time ain't no reason_

_Got no time to slow__  
__Time everlasting_

_Time to play B-sides_

_Time ain't on my side_

_Time I'll never know__  
__Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I'm not the one to tell you_

_What's wrong and what's right__  
__I've seen suns that were freezing_

_And lives that were through_

_But I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you__  
__Burn out the day_

_Burn out the night_

_I can't see no reason_

_To put up a fight__  
__I'm living for givin' the Devil his due_

_And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you__  
__I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you__  
_

Another song over and done, and another satisfied customer, getting what they want. At least, I _hoped_ it was the end of my troubles. Questionably, I didn't know how Rainbow Dash would immediately respond to them.

"Nice work there. You may not be the best singer, but you've still got potential." Dash complemented.

"Aww, I was just doing it to make you happy," I replied cheerfully.

Ignoring the fact we were completely soaked, not to mention, thunder had rung out the entire time, and ducking it out under a nearby tree, I noticed Rainbow leaned in closer to me. At this point, I didn't know what she was doing or what game she had in mind.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"OH! I'm just snuggling up to you, to keep warm. For safety reasons!" Rainbow argued.

I sternly looked her in the eyes, knowing she was hiding something from me. Nopony just snuggled up to someone, for "safety reasons". When I looked at her harder, she suddenly broke, and admitted not in a grouchy mood, but in a more calm mood.

"Rainbow..." I said more sternly. "I know you're hiding something. So, come on, spit it out. I Pinkie promise you I won't laugh."

"Ok. You got me." She said. "I actually want to be able to…" she started off, but ended up mumbling the last part, making her inaudible.

"What?" I asked.

"I really want to…" Rainbow explained, but her voice trailed off again at the last moment.

"I still don't understand. What do you want?" I asked again.

"I want to kiss you, alright!?" RD yelled. "Before you came, before you actually came to Equestria…I never thought I'd meet somepony so cool like you before."

_Oh boy, something tells me this story is going to lead somewhere…_

"I never thought," RD continued, "I'd meet a creature like you… After all, you've got some destiny ahead of you, and you're so _dare-devilish_. I don't want you to leave, I don't you to die, and please, I beg you, don't leave me behind."

Rainbow suddenly hit the ground, and landed on top of me and started crying into my shirt. I could feel warm, salty tears drip on to it, and I decided to let her cry it out. The harder she pressed against my shirt, the more I thought of how desperate the mighty Rainbow Dash I met yesterday, was suddenly falling for me, and needed me in her hour of need.

I stroked her mane, as she wept, and only kept on at it like she was a cat. Truthfully, though I'm a dog-person, I could make an exception here.

"Rainbow…please don't cry for me." I said. Her head was motioned up towards me, tears still rolling and streaming down her face. "I promise you one thing Rainbow, and maybe I don't get the entire 'love' thing yet, but I'm certain of one thing…" I paused for a dramatic moment.

"What's that?" She asked me.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"I will always protect you and everyone here, no matter the cost!" I said to her.

Suddenly, I was cut off.

The sensation I felt running between the two of us, was _warmth._ A pure moment, because Rainbow pushed her lips against mine, and felt a deep blush inside me. Our faces turned red that day, as it was our _first kiss_.

I could only fall backward, and hug her tightly, as she continued to drag the kiss on, in a never ending embrace.

Not as a friendly type of thing, but as a sign of us becoming a couple. It was _our_ love, our moment, our time to be together, even if it was for a minute.

When the kiss had broken off, and I began to stand up, I only had one thing to say:

"That, was the most amazing kiss, I've ever had." I said, completely in shock.

"Well, heck, you're also a good kisser." Rainbow told me.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, you are human. And also, if you're wondering if for how long I was in love with you, my answer is this: I've loved you since you first came here."

Shocker to me.

"Rainbow… I love you so much." I said.

"As do I." RD said.

We once more hugged, and it was a gentle one, this time. As I nuzzled my head into her fur, her wings spread around me. The rain had finally ended, and our story of love, saviors, and a season of adventure, was just beginning…

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**I've been on summer vacation for two days, so woohoo!**

**I'll try to as many chapters, possible, but no promises!**

**Anyway, tell your friends about this story, and all you bronies, give it some love! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Worldwide Debut?

**What's up, fellow bronies?**

**Vomas56 is back, ready for romance, craziness, and laughter!**

**What plans will destiny have in plan for me?**

**Only time will tell…**

**Thank you for over 2,000 views by the way!**

**Tell all other fans and bronies of yours if possible! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: A Worldwide Debut?**

When the whole love-fest was over, we immediately headed back towards Twilight's house. Rainbow had insisted on taking a long and scenic route, so we could talk more. I felt like as though, even after we shared a kiss, she'd still be the same old mare I knew, with me being her coltfriend as a minor difference.

But, we agreed to not let it get out of hoof, and try to wait for the right moment to speak up about it, to our friends.

So, basically, our love was a secret, up until we could find a way to break the news to everypony, without any complications.

_Dear God, hopefully Celestia doesn't know. Too many surprises for me today, thank you!_

As we walked down the road, leaving behind mud tracks, Rainbow Dash decided to break the silence.

"So…we've just kinda, sort of, became a couple, didn't we?" she questioned.

"Yes…we did." I replied, very shyly, averting my eyes away from hers. The whole idea of me kissing a pony hadn't sunk in until that point, and that's when I began to wonder why I was crossing the inter-species dating line.

"Too bad we didn't have music for your songs," Rainbow started. "They probably would've sounded 20% cooler."

"Well, you can't blame me for not having the tunes. After all, I didn't know I was coming here." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one." RD said.

We kept walking, for a few more minutes after that. Actually, I walked, RD flied. I just felt embarrassed by confessing my love so profoundly for her, when I suddenly realized one thing:

"Oh no!"

"What!? What is it, babe?" Rainbow called me for the first time.

"My worldwide debut! It's TONIGHT!" I yelled.

"HOLY! CELESTIA! You're right!" RD cried. "We've got only a few hours to help you prepare!" Now she was yelling as loud as me.

* * *

We ran to Twilight's house, with our hearts evermore racing. Rainbow, flapping her wings, was fast, but not too much as to lose sight of me. I, meanwhile, was losing the feeling from my legs as they had trouble just trying to keep up. A flurry of colors zoomed by us, as we saw shapes and blurs of homes and ponies outside. I thought that maybe if I ran fast enough, they wouldn't notice my human form.

Thankfully, they didn't notice me, or their heads were spinning in circles once we went by them.

While running, I noted my legs were giving out on me, and I was probably really running low on energy. Although I had good calves in my legs, they could only take me so far. Heck, if I'd known better, I'd say RD was slowing down on purpose, just to keep track of me, considering the fact she was flying the same pace as me.

That didn't change facts, such as me needing to rest, and the distance to Twilight's home.

_Dang you, endurance!_

In less than a minute, however, we were already on an empty road, one that most ponies that didn't enter, I presumed.

"Hold up! Need…to catch…my…breath." I wheezed, gasping for air in between.

_Hmm, note to self: get to a gym._

"What, you're already exhausted?" Rainbow teased.

"Well, considering how we've been running/flying _really fast_ for five minutes on end, and the fact we're running on schedule; you can understand why I'm so exhausted."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can see your point." RD complied. "Fine. A five-minute rest break, and then we hurry off, alright?" she asked.

"Deal." I obliged.

So, we rested against the wall of a building, apparently an abandoned warehouse. From there, we could hear other gasping for breath, RD probably breathing harder than me. Again we went in for _another _kiss, and for those who're wondering: her kiss tasted something kind of sweet, and also like electricity.

The reason being electricity is probably because of her lightning bolt shaped Cutie Mark. Yeah, I know, pretty much completely unexpected, but hey, that's how the cookie crumbles.

And if I've said this before, I'll say it again. Don't ask me how, that's just how it works here, I guess.

We stood against the wall, silent after we broke the kiss. The moment had a kind of unusual tension in the air. We looked at each other, awkwardly, until I decided to speak up.

"So, you were the only one who came looking out here for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only after Princess Celestia ordered a search party." RD replied.

"Great. The only human in Equestria, has become part of the nation's first greatest manhunt." I said, in a real sarcastic manner, as to joke about the situation.

"Obviously you don't know how much trouble we've spent _looking _for you, right?" RD asked.

"Hey, I would've come back eventually." I answered, in a plain voice. "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go, right?"

Rainbow, then gave me a kind of sad look, as I rested my head into my shirt more. Rarely, you would ever see me looking down like this. But, hey, if you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same.

"Either way this goes, I'm still stuck here." I responded, half-sad, half-unnerved.

That's when I heard Rainbow give a rough snort, either out of disgust for my behavior, or to get me to snap of out the loop. Either way, she had my attention at this point.

"Listen up, human!" she shouted. "I don't know what you've been through, but I can guess you'd may have had some rotten luck, right?"

"Yes, in all things considering." I reluctantly had to say. "So, where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying, that even if things look bad, you've got me and my friends at your back," she continued. "After all, we'll help you out, as we are the Elements of Harmony!"

Her entire speech, (though one of the shortest I'd ever heard.) had completely changed my attitude. I realized, that yes, I had my troubles plaguing me. Also, ever since we'd met, she stuck by me, though we had a few differences. That's when it took me about five minutes to realize what she had said in the last sentence.

"Wait, you're an Element?" I asked redundantly.

"Yes. I'm the Element of Loyalty." RD admitted. "But, I'll see to it, as your marefriend, that you _won't_ be booted out of Equestria."

"And you didn't tell me you're an Element…why?" I questioned her.

"I kinda thought you'd figure it out eventually, so me and the other girls were eventually going to tell you."

_And, I facehoof myself again._

"I can't say I'm not surprised," I said. "After all, you guys must pretty special to be able to have them. Still, if it's anything like what I'm going through, you can probably count me out on your little crazy adventures."

"I understand." RD nodded. "By the way, shouldn't we be heading down to the library?"

"Yeah." I told her. "Race you there!"

"Just try to keep up!" RD yelled after me.

But, she was a little late on that one.

I laughed as I got a head-start on her, and proceeded down the road, kicking up dirt and dust along the way. In all honesty, I didn't even know how had I'd become faster than her. Maybe it was just the adrenaline in me doing its thing. Occasionally, I could hear Rainbow Dash yelling after me, calling me a cheater, laughing, trying to tackle me or basically try anything to slow me down, which really didn't affect me at all.

_Same old Rainbow Dash._

However, she probably should've known I wasn't so bound to giving up on a lot of things, so all we did was run/fly, back to where all this crazy Solar-Lunar Soldier business began, only for me to be tackled by RD seconds later.

* * *

After the fast-paced travel through the streets to Twilight's house, carefully maneuvering my way through to the destination, I finally made it.

_Finally, this crazy nightmare can end…_

I knocked on the door, expecting Twilight or one of my friends to answer, seeing as though they'd just sent every Royal Guard after me.

Nopony responded.

I knocked again, and realized that nopony had answered the door still.

_Okay, if this is another Pinkie Party, I swear!_

I turned to Rainbow Dash, who I'd expect would've had an answer. She shrugged, and shook her head side to side, which meant basically she had no clue as to what was going on either.

"_Great, now I'm completely lost." _I thought. I turned the doorknob leading inside, and expected the place to be dark with another surprise party, courtesy of Pinkie, to give me a heart attack.

Well, the room was dark, except there was nopony inside, and was completely silent. The only noises you could hear were the sound of creaking floorboards, me breathing heavily, and Rainbow Dash still flapping her wings. Now, this was weird, because I expected some movie monster to jump out from behind, or something, and at least try to get us.

Fortunately, that didn't happen. Assuming this was a prank set up by everypony, and they just wanted me to do something foolish, I headed for a nearby light switch.

"Ok guys, joke's over, please just come out of hiding." I called out as the lights turned on.

No response.

"Guess everypony must be out looking for us," RD assumed. "Either that, or they went home."

"No way." I told her, acting like Sherlock Holmes, in the face of potential danger. "If everypony was home, wouldn't Twilight have answered the door? Or moreover, wouldn't she be asleep by now, and we might've been able to hear her tossing and turning in her bed sheets? It's not like our friends to give up so easily."

_Good God, maybe I should just join the detective business when this whole entire crazy-fest simmers down a bit._

"Well, I guess you're right," RD agreed. "Besides, at least we can hang around here until they get back."

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said, wandering towards one of the bookshelves. "Besides, I'm just trying to keep myself entertained until they get back."

"By reading?" RD asked.

"I'm not _reading,_ I'm _browsing_. There's a difference between the two." I said to her. "Besides, I've got nothing better to do here, anyways."

"You know, I used to think that reading was for eggheads, until I realized, that I _too_, am an egghead. But, I only read the Daring Do series." RD stated.

"Really?" I asked surprisingly. "Wow. How did that happen?" I asked jokingly.

RD explained the whole story to me, with the stunt she pulled, and how she ended up "grounded", or being unable to fly, and a lot of crazy stuff. Only until then, we realized, everypony came back, with stern, and angry looks on their faces for my disappearance.

* * *

Ok, so I basically got the whole "angry expression" thing mixed up, because everypony was moreover worried for my sake, not mad.

_Jeez, I had only left half an hour ago, and they're worried?_

Now, in order to save time, and to keep the story interesting, I'm skipping the dialogue of how everypony was worried about me. Besides, you can probably imagine what it's like to have the rest of the Mane Six worried, including four princesses, (Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, for those who don't know or remember from the last few chapters.) a captain of the Royal Guard, and including Wind Wave.

After much worrying for me, I decided I'd had enough of the hassle and talking, and made a beeline for my room. Needless to say, it's not easy ignoring the voices talking about you on the other side of the door.

"_Well, can things get smoother from here on out?" _I thought. I was laid on the bed, basically staring out into space. My thoughts were randomly shifting between subjects, so I tended to get lost on one thing to another.

Recently, I'd been thinking of ways to tell the rest of the Mane Six of mine and RD's new relationship. However, I personally thought they'd known from day one. I was glad they had an idea of the two of us.

"Ugh, it just stinks…" I muttered. "How do I tell them all of my love towards Rainbow, and how will they react? And I'm distracting myself from a worldwide debut, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." I heard a voice off to my left.

I quickly sat up, and saw Shining Armor and Cadence themselves, looking at me.

"Wow." I said. "How didn't I notice you two?"

Shining sighed at the remark, and proceeded to continue talking as before.

"Aside from that, you've got a crush on her, and you _love_ her, right?" Shining asked.

That, was actually surprising. I didn't tell another living soul about it, so how did they know?

"How did you guess that?" I asked.

"I'm the Princess of _Love_ human." Cadence interjected, brooding a smile across her face. "I can see your love with her, right in your eyes. So, did you, or did you _not _tell her, you _love_ her?"

"Actually, she _forced _it out of me." I explained. "I will tell you, but it's _a long_ story. And me and her, we've already shared our first kiss."

"Is that so?" Cadence asked. "You seem so young, and already, you're getting involved in these affairs."

"Hey, like I said, I was forced to tell her." I said.

"Either way, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shining asked me.

"Honestly, _I don't know._" I started. "But be warned, I _will _protect her. I know she's an Element of Harmony, and she can take care of herself, but what kind of man would I be, if I allowed something to harm her!?"

At this point, both ponies looked at me in shock, surprised to hear the words popping out of my mouth. I knew I was possibly getting myself thrown in the dungeon, or worse, but I had to make my priorities straight.

"Yet, how do you know you can do something, especially considering the fact you know little to nothing of combat?" Shining asked sternly.

"Like Celestia said, I have an important destiny ahead of me, and I intend to keep on fighting the good fight. I've got a responsibility to do, and I intend on doing my best! I may not know a whole lot on this kind of matter, but I know this:"

I paused for a dramatic moment, clenched my fist, pointed my thumb at my chest and said this:

"I will always protect everypony here, and that's a promise I intend on keeping!"

Then there was a brief silence, and also I suddenly realized I quite possibly had made the biggest mistake in my whole entire life.

_Crap! Shouting at a Royal Guard Captain and Princess at once!? Am I insane!?_

Only silence had fallen upon the room. I looked back at both ponies, who looked back at me, with a look on their faces I couldn't make out. One time they looked angry, another they looked surprised, and it was hard to tell what they would do to me, since considering the fact they outranked me, very highly.

That's when Shining decided to speak. "So, you're really _willing _to protect everypony here?" he questioned.

"Yes, I just vowed on it." I replied.

"Are you really sure?" he continued on as he questioned.

"As sure as I'll ever be." I calmly replied, once more.

Both gave me a glare, looked deep into both of my eyes, where I could practically feel their breath, lining up against my face. Suddenly, Cadence backed away, and gave a nod to Shining, to which he smiled back at her. Then he glanced back at me, with a more kinder, and gentle face, with the same rough military look.

"I like this human already." Shining said to Cadence.

_Wait, what!?_

"What do you mean? Can you please explain as to what's going on here?" I questioned.

"You seem trustworthy enough," Cadence continued for Shining. "As the Soldier, you're basically already a part of the Equestrian army."

_Great, I'm not eighteen yet, and already I've been drafted unwillingly._

"Since you seem completely honest, according to reports from Twily and her friends," Shining Armor started. "Your whole destiny ties in directly to a need for training your abilities, and from what guards could gather, from most books in the Canterlot Archives. If you accept, you can learn more about Canterlot fighting-styles. They're highly recommended, and are used primarily in the Royal Guard, in case of emergency."

"So, basically, I'm leading a double-life; one life being human, the other one being a pony?" I asked.

"Correct." Both ponies responded.

It was bad enough that I had been informed of a destiny right in front of me, but now I got to fight in the army at a young age, and evil was basically coming after me.

_Well, at least it can't just get any worse._

"Alright, so when do I begin?" I said.

"Starting the day after tomorrow, you and your friends will be sticking around in Canterlot for a few days at best. You'll have a regular training regimen of nine o'clock a.m., to somewhere around three in the afternoon, plus, you all will stay in the castle. I have agreed to teach you all on hoof-to-hoof combat during those hours, while Luna teaches you basic magic from six o'clock to eight-thirty at night. You have twenty-four hours to prep yourself." Shining replied.

_Wait, did he say "basic_ magic"?

Ignoring the part about "magic-using", we quickly moved on to the next question.

"Can I at least tell my friends?" I asked, questionably.

"Yes, seeing as they are the Elements of Harmony, they have a right to know, and can attend your training sessions." Shining responded.

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

"As of now though, I suggest you'd get back into pony form, as Celestia and Luna are ready to undo the spell, that's allowing your human form to be here right now. Also, we'll be sleeping over in the castle for tonight, so try to get some rest." Cadence then replied.

_Ok, turns out I was wrong. Things did get worse!_

* * *

After the talk, I headed back out to the living room, with Shining and Cadence right behind me. Everyone there was still talking, quietly amongst themselves. I continued to proceed with utmost caution, but when I walked up to Celestia, the room became quiet. All eyes were trained on me, and it seemed that the little stunt of running away I pulled, may have caused a bit of distrust between all of us.

At least, that's what I thought.

Still, Twilight and Cadence proceeded to walk up to Celestia and stand next to her. Princess Luna soon followed suit, standing alongside them.

"So, I assume I can return back to pony form now, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you may be able to." Luna answered. "But what I don't understand is this: are you sure you don't remember how you came here to Equestria?"

_Alright, why is she asking me this now?_

"No, sadly I don't." I responded. "All I know for now, is that I'm stuck in your world for the time being, and I think I can manage with living here."

"Well, you're are strangely quite calm about this, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Hey, if I can come to another planet, dimension, galaxy, or wherever I am, live here in peace for two days, and not go insane, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, I've gone through stranger." I stated.

"Really? Like what?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

"No time for that now!" I said quickly. "Besides, at least things can't get worse." I reassured everyone.

"They might!" Pinkie Pie suddenly exclaimed.

"PINKIE!" the other girls yelled at her.

"No, it's cool guys." I told them. "I understand I might not be able to return home, but, I'll make the best of the time I got here."

"Speaking of which, on your "getting-back-to-home", subject," Luna piped in. "We are working on any countermeasure spells, as to know how you got here."

"Well then I repeat: at least things can't get worse." I said.

"We're glad you understand, human." Celestia said. "By the way, since we haven't learned a lot about you, mind telling us your name at least?"

Everypony else nodded in agreement with her, wanting in on the secret. However, I wasn't planning on giving away that information so easily.

"Can't tell you. Respectably, I'd rather prefer not to give away my personal life, until we all know each other better. So, if you must, just refer to me as "Comet", like you've all called me so far." I said.

"Understandable." Celestia spoke for everyone. "Now, how about we take off the spell, and get you back into pony form, hmm?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Good. Now please hold still." Celestia instructed. "Sister?"

"I'm with you Tia." Luna responded.

The princesses began with their spell. The same beams they used to turn me human were used then to turn back me into a pony. It felt more tingly than before for some reason.

As the spell progressed, my human legs grew an extra set of two legs, which replaced my arms, and my skin became the red coat all of the ponies knew, with the mane and tail. My eyes were no longer mud-brown, but now jade-green. Finally, my mane and tail were back to their color scheme of neon green as the primary, and dark green streaks within, and my Pegasus wings back in place.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white enveloped me into an orb, adding the final touches, including my Comet-shaped Cutie Mark.

It was done. I'd returned back into the form, we all knew and loved. I looked down at where my front hooves were, and realized the spell worked perfectly, in every aspect I hoped it'd be.

"_Welcome back, Speeding Comet." _I thought to myself.

I suddenly had the urge to ask an important question to everypony, that hadn't concerned me until now.

"Twilight?" I asked her.

"Yes, Comet? Is there something you want to know?" she responded.

"Promise me, that everypony in this room, won't reveal my identity as a human being, please?" I asked.

"We all Pinkie promise!" they replied in unison.

_What a great bunch of stallions and mares I've met…_

"Thank you all…" I slowly said to them.

The moment was mainly teary-eyed until AJ decided to speak up.

"Uh, don't y'all got something ya need ta do?" she asked humorously.

"Oh no! The debut! I nearly forgot!" I yelled.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How dare I get myself off topic of a debut!?_

"Relax darling," Rarity stepped in. "You'll be ready in a few hours, just as soon as you visit the Boutique with me." I agreed to go with her, heading with her out to Carousal Boutique.

* * *

We reentered Carousal Boutique, the scene basically looking the same as when I last entered. Aside from new fashion designs by Rarity, it still felt the same, like when I entered the Competition. It was kind of like a homey feeling, and comfortable once you got used to it.

"I'd hoped you like what I've got in store for you, darling," Rarity said. "I've improved your tuxedo, as to be more "individual" to your tastes. I know it's my best work, but I hope you'll like it. Your opinion does matter, most of all. Besides, after your performance last night, all of Canterlot's stallions began ordering many tuxedos like yours. So, as to not lose the original one I created for you, I made it specifically, _customized._"

"How so?" I inquired.

From there, I soon realized, I had just answered my own question.

She lead me to a moreover spare room, leading somewhere into the confines of the Boutique. When she came out with the tux, wrapped in a pony model, I realized, it really had been suited to my tastes.

The tux still remained primarily black for the most part, but had now a few more impressive features. Comets shaped like my Cutie Mark, were on the sleeves where my hooves would go through, and near the far end of the tux, where it covered my Cutie Mark, had red flames, crawling up, flickering to somewhere around my waist. As an added bonus, several more rubies were added to the front of it, in no specific design or order, but as a scrambled amount of them all about.

"I love it." I said truthfully. "It's truly beautiful, thank you Rarity. You're very wonderful with new clothing styles."

I said that in order to get-in good with Rarity. Besides, I'm a gentleman in real life. Still, my heart was still only for Rainbow Dash, so I didn't want another mare after me.

"Why, thank you, dear Comet!" Rarity cried. "I must say, you know how to treat a lady!"

"Well, I could never upset a mare, and besides, I don't know a lot on fashion, so I'll be taking your word for it." I replied.

"How very sweet of you, you grand stallion." She complemented.

"It's no problem at all, really!" I enthusiastically said.

"By the way dearie," Rarity told me. "Since you'll be wearing the tux on your debut, please, try not to ruin it?" she asked.

"Ok, I won't! Jeez, Rarity, there's no need to worry!"

_Yeah right. And I'm going to be on TV for the whole world to see, and I tell her not to worry? What an ironic situation!_

Rarity ignored what I'd said, and proceeded to begin helping me directly into the tuxedo. An equally hard way to fit just right into it, but nevertheless, it was easier than last time. Now, I only prayed I could go through one night of being on a live TV show, and a debut. Sure, I already was on TV once, but twice in a row, still not used to the whole "superstar status" thing yet.

* * *

Sooner than you think, we arrived back at Twilight's house. Mostly everypony was readying in any way possible. Guys were trying to get ready, gussy up, and style their manes, for more refined "gentlecolt looks". Each colt, had a different approach for getting ready for today, each that was unique, in its own way.

The mares, were talking amongst themselves, while Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence just stood in the far-reach corner of the room. They looked fine as they were.

I found it weird that I still needed help getting into a tux, but then again, if you were in my situation, what would you do?

_Jeez, pony form has so many advantages and so many disadvantages! Is it a blessing or a curse?_

That's when Wind Wave trotted up to me.

"So, you ready to perform?" he asked.

"Yeah, just so happens that I feel confident about the whole entire ordeal." I quickly responded.

"Wow, you're one lucky stallion," Wind Wave continued on. "Still, you beat me, fair and square."

"Don't pressure yourself, Wind Wave." I said. "You sang just as well as me in the Competition."

"Thanks for that." Wave said calm and hopeful.

We talked more, as Celestia ordered nearby guards to get carriages, one for the Earth ponies, Alicorns, Pegasi, and Unicorns. As for Spike, he rode with Twilight, seeing as he was her assistant, after calling out to everypony that we were running low on time.

Me, Fluttershy, and Rainbow were in the second to last carriage. Being inside of it, reminded me of the other night, when I sang. I still had chills from flying so high, but at least I knew I wasn't making the journey alone. Pretty soon, we were already flying above Canterlot airspace, seeing buildings gleam with golden light in the night, and of radiant beauty. Thank Luna, as she'd finally decided to lift the night over the entire nation.

However, Fluttershy and Rainbow were too busy talking, and I could never understand girls at all. I basically went to just gazing out the carriage window, and looking down below. Heck, I even recognized the stadium I performed in, since it was the only one in the city.

I turned back to Rainbow and Fluttershy talking, since I suddenly remembered I was no fan of heights. As the ride continued, I noticed Rainbow's eyes, they suddenly turned their attention to me. She gave me a sudden wink, and mouthed "Go show them what you're made of, big guy!"

It's good to know that she would always have my back. Since Rainbow was my marefriend, and one to always be in support of friends, I knew I could always count on her.

Pretty soon, we landed at a nearby TV station. Celestia had recently told me, that this station usually had a channel, one that once could only be accessed by the rich, but eventually expanded into Ponyville's own networks, due to much political stuff I didn't pay any mind to. She also said, that I was going on to be "Late Night Equestria", a really popular show, that delivered basically all the newest news, hot topics and among other gossip.

They even had surprise celebrity guest appearances, and all the works.

_Great. It's just like being on the nighttime version of "Good Morning, America " or some cheesy show along those lines._

The crew and station cast, were already starting up everything on the show, even having a live studio audience. All of us, except me and the alicorns, with me being the guest of honor and the contest winner, and the Alicorns being the leaders of the whole nation, were given VIP tickets, allowing for access to backstage, and moreover, my dressing room.

* * *

Recently, after we entered, I had gone into the dressing room, claiming I needed some time to prepare. Well, truthfully, it was a lie. I was actually all scared about what would happen. The dressing room was like any normal Hollywood dressing room, were you could find any actor, or actress or rock star, lounging around, waiting for their big show to start.

That's basically what was sort of on my mind, and I suppose you could understand my nervousness of being out in front of so many ponies, who'd be watching worldwide.

Then again, I was also excited, ready for anything. All I had to was just basically sing a song, talk to somepony, and answer questions. Easy as pie, if you'd ever asked me.

Anyway, I sat down on a fancy chair, which was pretty comfy, all in all. I had butterflies in my stomach, knowing what kind of situation I was getting myself into. All I could do, was wait for a new chapter in my life here, to begin and lead me on a path I never knew I had to walk before. As far as I was concerned, I couldn't wait for some action to come around, even if it didn't my music career.

As I rested back into the chair, somepony began knocking on the dressing room door.

"Come on in." I told them.

It just so happened to have been Rainbow Dash, her looking meek, and shy, which is very rare that you'd expect from her.

"Hey," RD started. "You look so handsome, dude. Rarity must've given you an upgrade on your outfit, am I right?"

"Yeah. Said it would make my tuxedo look more "original", than the ones she's been making. Practically, thanks to me, her business at Carousel Boutique is booming." I said. "I mean, now every stallion here in Canterlot, wants the same kind of tuxedo she made for me!

We both only thought of the sight, of just many stallions hoping to get some tuxedo that nopony knew about before. Only to find out, that with me wearing a newly styled tux, they're behind in the fashion trend. It's not like that things can possibly go any worse for Rarity as is, with her making money up and down.

"The way I see it, you just did her a big favor, lovercolt." RD smirked.

"I guess so. But, since I'm no fashion expert, so I'm just taking her word for it, hoping she'll make some big money out of all of this." I said.

"Well, she did make your tux, at least 20% cooler." RD commented.

"Thanks for that, Rainbow. I really do love you, for all that you and your friends have done for me." I slowly replied.

Soon enough, we were back into the kissing habit we'd just made regularly. With her wings folding over to my back, and touching my red wings, wrapping me in a soft embrace. I then proceeded to copy her, wrapping my wings around her, and for one of the first moments in my life in Equestria, I felt safe.

The paranoia I told you guys about earlier, _just vanished._

Rainbow and her friends had pretty much stuck by my side, even though my staying here had been only two days. I couldn't believe that after what we all went through, they _still_ trusted me. And as long as I continued to be friends with them, I knew that, I would always be there for them, like they were for me. In a way, it was paying them back, after all the craziness and everything we'd gone through.

However, it all lasted a _second_. Soon enough, we thought we heard something in the distance. At first, we dismissed it as nothing, not something to be bothered with. However, the ensuing result of positive response to this strange sound, was another large type of **BOOM!**

The lights flickered a little, dimming a bit, but not so that they were completely out.

"What was that!?" voices beckoned on the other side of the closed door.

"Is everypony alright?"

"We're good!"

All the rambling led to the repeated phrase, "a loud explosion." I interpreted that as "never a good sign." Apparently, some thought they were fireworks, others thought it was an alien presence. Maybe they were right, but who would know until somepony went out to find the truth? Me and Rainbow, apparently thinking the same thing, decided to rush outside the studio, where the commotion laid.

"What's going on!?" I asked RD.

"I don't know! Cloudsdale didn't schedule a thunderstorm for today, so I'm just as confused as you!" she replied, yelling at me, as we ran down the halls, of massive proportion. The lights flickered continuously, switching between darkness and light, on and off. A what-seemed-to-be-never-ending cycle. Nearing the outside, we were met by everypony who came with me, all the Princesses, the five ponies of the remaining Mane Six, Shining Armor and his wife, and Wind Wave. They were all looking upward toward something, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"This is awful!" Twilight started.

"Who would do such a thing!?" cried Wind Wave.

"It can't be…" Celestia whispered to herself, being quite the most upset. From there, I knew why. I looked up, and saw the castle, in perfect view, being completely on a mountain but saw the one thing that scared me to death:

Smoke. Smoke which equaled flame, which meant destruction, which was no accident as far as we knew, based on the explosions we heard moments ago. So, it didn't take a genius to figure it out:

_We were under attack. I was going to become a victim, in the ensuing crossfire, between the battle of good and evil._

_And I, would have to become what everypony has now expected of me to become… _

_A savior._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead, so no need to start spreading rumors. It's been mainly school, book reports, and lots of stuff that has kept me busy for quite a while. **

**I'll try to update sooner, so please, bear with me!**

**Chapter 8 is under current construction so please, forgive me if I've been slow. BTW, thanks for all the support and views, you guys rock! **

**Now, like I said before, give this story some love, tell others, and remember, to keep on rocking! **


End file.
